The Resentment of Twin
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Warning: Kebanyakan OC dan aneh, setengahnya AU. Namaku Nakami, putra dari seorang bernama Hinata. Aku akan berusaha menghentikan kakak kembarku, Kazumi. Chap 9: "Hanashi!"/ "Gawat!"/ "Tolong ceritakan semuanya. Aku sungguh bingung.."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini saya yang bikin**, saya yang punya ide, saya yang pake listrik sampai-sampai digetok orang tua karena banyak bayar listrik. Walau demikian tetep aja **Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. **

Warning! : Jelek, Aneh, OOC, kebanyakan OC, setengahnya AU, dll

_Don't like, don't read, please!_

Kesampaian juga update nih fic. Sebenarnya ini fic pertama tapi kepanjangan, akhirnya fic "Cinta Pertama" saya jadikan fic pertama, soalnya Jun pikir karena Jun ini author pemula dan baru masuk FFn jadi fic pertamanya oneshoot aja dulu. Sejujurnya Jun sangat merasa lega ketika fic ini saya update. Walau awalnya Jun males ngelanjutin ini fic.

Jun mau mengucapkan 'JUN MINTA MAAF, YA BUAT PARA PEMBACA SEKALIAN' entah itu readers, flamers, atau authors senpai. Pokoknya minta maaf, deh. Kalau ada kesalahan pada fic ini dan fic-fic sebelumnya atau fic-fic selanjutnya. Oke, daripada Jun nanti banyak cingcong, lebih baik anda sekalian silahkan membaca.

.

.

.

**THE RESERMENT OF TWIN**

Laki-laki itu terkapar tak berdaya ditanah. Darahnya bercucuran dimulut dan disekujur tubuhnya akibat luka. Mata merahnya yang dihiasi 3 buah bulatan hitam kini berubah menjadi hitam seutuhnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, ratusan sumon ularnya mati dengan keadaan tubuh terpisah-pisah. Lelaki itu memandangi sekelilingnya, meski kabur ia masih bisa melihat seorang pria bertubuh besar berambut coklat terbaring disampingnya. Tak jauh dari penglihatan laki-laki tersebut, seorang berdiri dengan angkuhnya berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuh orang itu penuh dengan darah namun hanya ada sedikit luka.

Orang itu semakin dekat dan dekat denganya. Ingin rasanya laki-laki itu berdiri untuk bisa menghindar dari orang itu. Orang itu terlalu kuat baginya. Tapi apa daya, mengangkat tangan saja ia tak mampu. Rasa pasrah segera muncul dihatinya ketika kaki orang tersebut menginjak atau lebih tepatnya dihentakkan kakinya ke dada bidang milik lelaki itu membuat rasa sakit yang hebat. "AAHK~!" hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, menjerit untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau lemah. Uchiha ternyata tak ada apa-apanya" gumam orang itu namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh lelaki itu. Ingin membalas rasanya tak sanggup. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti, bagaimana orang ini bisa tidak terpengaruh genjutsu. Saat menggunakan amateratsu, yang terkena selalu bayangannya. Trik yang sempurna, mampu mengalahkan seorang uchiha. Tapi lelaki itu merasa ini terlalu mustahil.

Wajah orang itu mendekati wajah lelaki Uchiha tersebut. Lelaki itu hanya bisa merinding ketakutan melihat mata putih keunguannya yang entah kenapa sangat menakutkan. Akhirnya wajah mereka sangat dekat "Kau harus menuruti kata-kataku kalau kau mau aku kembalikan kekuatanmu, Uchiha Sasuke" bisiknya ketelinga milik Uchiha yang sudah tak berdaya, dan indra pengelihatannya sudah semakin kabur dan kabur

~oO0Oo~

Pagi itu disebuah kuil, seorang wanita setengah baya berdoa dengan pakaian kimono yang biasa dipakai oleh miko. Matanya tertutup, bibirnya bergeming seperti mendoakan sesuatu, duduk bersimpuh menghadap patung Sang Dewa Yang Agung. Setelah selesai berdoa, wanita itu keluar dari kuil. Begitu membuka pintu, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok pria setengah baya, matanya berwarna gelap, rambutnya hitam dan ada beberapa uban, dan berjenggot.

"Kau mau sembahyang? Aku baru saja selesai" kata wanita berambut indigo digulung kebelakang dengan senyum yang polos. Lelaki itu hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan. "Naoki, jika kau melihat Nakami, tolong bilang temui aku sebentar saja" kata wanita berambut indigo dan lagi-lagi dijawab anggukan dengan senyum oleh lelaki bernama Naoki.

Ah..wajah Naoki sangat mirip dengan Itachi. Ya, Uchiha Naoki adalah salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang ayah dan ibunya tinggal di Uzumakigakure, jadi Naoki sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang keluarganya di Konohagakure. Kini Naoki tinggal di Otogakure bersama anak dan istrinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kondisimu, Hinata"

~o~

"Nakami tugas kita telah selesai. Kamu mau langsung pulang?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam melepas topengnya

"I..iya, aku mau pulang cepat. Kasihan ibu dirumah sendirian"

"Titip salam buat ibumu tercinta. Sekalian bilang terima kasih buat obatnya" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dikuncir dua.

"Baik..aku pergi!" sahut Nakami seraya pergi masih mengenakan topeng.

Nakami dan teman-temannya adalah anggota polisi bernama zishen. Dan Nakami adalah yang paling senior dikelompoknya dan menjadi pemimpinnya , walaupun banyak juniornya yang umurnya lebih tua darinya. Nakami sudah masuk polisi Zishen sejak umur 10 tahun tanpa belajar diakademi. Nakami belajar beladiri dan ilmu ninja dari ibunya dan pamannya. Kini Nakami sudah berumur 15 tahun dan terkenal dikalangan cewek karena kemampuan dan wajahnya yang tampan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Nakami melihat sesosok bertundung hitam bertubuh mungil. Nakami merasa pernah melihatnya dan begitu dihampiri, tebakan Nakami benar siapa sosok itu. Temannya yang seorang gadis penyihir.

"Vega, sedang apa kau berjalan sendirian disini dan mau kemana?"tanya Nakami

Gadis mungil itu hanya tertunduk. Nama asli gadis itu bukanlah Vega. Vega adalah nama samarannya, dan ia selalu menolak untuk memberi tahu siapa nama aslinya. Tak ada yang tahu siapa dia bahkan warga desa Murnia yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya pun tak tahu siapa dia, seolah identitasnya sangat penting dan harus ia rahasiakan. Awalnya, Nakami dan yang lainnya sangat penasaran dan agak jengkel dengan Vega. Namun, lama-lama rasa itu hilang secara perlahan. Entah kenapa pula, Vega agak aneh walupun sifat dan penampilannya seperti orang normal dan keseringan terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

"Ka..kazumi.. Aku khawatir sama Kak Kazumi" jawabnya yang nggak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Nakami.

"Hee..? Kenapa dengan Kazumi?" tanya Nakami

Vega mengangkat wajahnya menatap Nakami. Ekspresinnya benar-benar terlihat khawatir. Mata hitamnya berubah coklat dan kulit wajah yang sawo matang berubah menjadi putih kecoklatan begitu sinar matahari menyinari seluruh wajahnya. Nakami menunggu.

~oO0Oo~

Tubuh gadis berambut pirang pendek itu duduk bergetar. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Dipejamkan matanya dan kedua tangannya dikepalkan menjadi satu untuk menyandarkan kepalanya yang dirasanya pusing. Sedangkan 3 orang pria setengah baya menatapnya heran.

"Mau minum dulu?" Tanya pria berambut putih panjang diikat 1 kebelakang dan taring digiginya.

"Tidak, terima kasih Suigetsu" jawab gadis itu masih dalam posisi tadi. "Aku hanya pusing" lalu gadis itu pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu melemparkan uang ke 3 pria tersebut. "Gunakan sebaik-baiknya, akan kupanggil jika aku butuh kalian" gadis itu beranjak pergi sambil mengikat rambutnya kebelakang.

"Apa-apaan dia itu" gerutu Suigetsu setelah gadis itu jauh

"Sudahlah, kita juga tidak akan menang melawannya. Gadis itu walau masih bocah, tapi sangat kuat" ucap Jugo

"Benar. Sasuke saja kalah melawannya" gumam Suigetsu "Sasuke, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Suigetsu begitu teringat pertarungan itu, matanya beralih kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk diam seperti anak manis yang sedang menunggui ibunya yang hendak menjemputnya dari sekolah. Tatapannya mengarah ke Suigetsu dan Jugo. Tanpa ekspresi dan tatapannya kosong. "Aku tak apa-apa" jawaban muncul dari mulutnya beberapa menit setelah Suigetsu bertanya dengan nada pelan.

Pria berambut kuning jabrik itu tampak cemas. Perasaan itu datang secara mendadak. "Kenapa aku merasa cemas begini?" batinnya.

"Kenapa, Hokage-sama?" Tanya wanita berambut pink ngejreng panjang yang tiada lain adalah istrinya.

"Nggak. Aku hanya ngerasa kurang enak badan" jawab Naruto yang telah bergelar sebagai Hokage.

"Oh…begitu. Aku kasi obat, ya?"

"Nggak. Nggak usah. Aku hanya kecapean"

"Oh..kalau begitu jangan memaksakan diri, ya?" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan bersandar dikursi, berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak gadis remaja 15 tahun. Rambutnya pirang sebahu dan diikat 1 kebelakang, berponi, matanya putih lavender. "Ibuuu..." gadis itu langsung memeluk wanita berambut indigo bermata putih keunguan dari belakang yang tengah memasak sesuatu didapur.

"Kazumi.., kau dari mana saja tadi?" tanya si Ibu

"Jalan-jalan, bu"

"Ya, sudah. Kamu cuci tangan dan mukamu lalu bantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam" Kazumi mengangguk riang dan melepas pelukannya.

"Hari ini makan malamnya apa, bu?" tanya Kazumi usai cuci muka dan tangan

"Seafood, makanan kesukaanmu dan adikmu" jawab Hinata riang

"Wah, makanan mewah. Apa nggak apa, bu? Uangnya?" tanya Kazumi.

Keluarga Kazumi memang selalu kesulitan uang. Kazumi dan adik kembarnya selalu berhemat. Si ibu adalah seorang tabib sekaligus berkebun tanaman obat, sedangkan ayah mereka sudah lama meninggal. Makan selalu sederhana, pakaianpun hanya seadanya. Pertama kali Kazumi dan adik kembarnya menyukai seafood waktu mereka masih kecil diundang makan oleh Naoki untuk menyambut ulang tahun anaknya yang ke-5.

"Tak apa-apa. Hari ini kan ulang tahun kalian yang ke-16" Kazumi tercekat. Ia lupa ini ulang tahunnya ke-16. 16 tahun sudah wanita berambut indigo menderita dan bersusah payah membesarkan dan merawat anak kembarnya.

"Tapi aku tak mau merayakannya ibu. Karena ulang tahun kami tidak pantas dirayakan"

"Hei, kenapa kamu bicara begitu? Ibu mau membuat kenangan tentang ulang tahun kalian walau hanya 1 kali. Selama ini kalian tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun, kan?"

"Tapi ibu, ini hanya akan membuang banyak uang"

"Ssssttttt… soal uang kamu nggak usah pikirin. Sekarang kamu siapkan piring-piring, sumpit, dan meja makannya!"

Kazumi akhirnya mengalah. Ia segera mengerjakan perintah ibunya. Sejenak ia berfikir, kenapa ibunya masih menyayanginya padahal ia memberikan penderitaan? Gunung berapi yang ada didalam diri Kazumi mulai meletus. Ia merasa ini tak adil untuk ibunya. Rasanya ingin sekali Kazumi bisa meluapkan kemarahannya kepada 'orang itu'. Namun untunglah Kazumi memiliki pengendalian diri, jika tidak ia bukannya membereskan meja malah mengacak-acaknya.

"Aku pulaaang..!" seru seorang pemuda disambut oleh Kazumi dan ibunya. Pemuda itu melepas topeng dan menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangnya yang gatal. Matanya mirip Kazumi dan ibunya, putih keunguan.

"Nakami, selamat datang"

"Wah,wah,wah.. capek, ya? Kacian adek qu~" celetuk Kazumi mencubit pipi Nakami

"Aduh~ sakit tahu!" omel Nakami mengelus pipinya

"Ganti baju, cuci muka dan tangan sana!"

"Iya tante" jawab Nakami dibalas jitakan dikepalanya oleh Kazumi. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anak kembarnya.

"Mereka mirip sekali dengan ayahnya" gumam Hinata dalam hati

"Oh, iya. Ibu tadi paman Naoki bilang ibu ada perlu denganku, ya?"

"Nanti saja, sekarang kamu ganti baju sana"

~oO0Oo~

Usai berdoa dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Keluarga kecil ini bersama beberapa temannya memakan makanan yang telah dimasak Hinata.

"Eh Vega, kamu suka udang goreng, kan? Ini untukmu" ucap Kazumi

"Kakak juga suka kan? Buat kakak aja" tolak Vega

"Wah, ikan bakarnya enak! Seperti biasa masakan Hinata-sensei enak!" kata Hikari, salah satu murid Hinata dalam ilmu tabib.

Selama makan malam, mereka bercanda, tertawa dengan riang. Namun, disela-sela suasana suka tersebut sesekali Hinata bersedih tapi cepat ditepisnya "Anak kita sekarang sudah besar. Apa kau merasakannya? Andai kau disini" lirih Hinata dalam hati.

~o~

Hinata membereskan meja-meja yang berantakan. Ya, pesta telah usai. Kazumi dan Nakami membantu Hinata membereskan piring.

"Bu, ibu kenapa? Ibu ada masalah, ya?" Tanya Nakami

"Tidak. Kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu?"

"Bu, kami tahu. Ibu ada masalah, kan?" desak Kazumi

Hinata menghela nafas panjang "Ibu cuma kangen sama ayah kalian" Kazumi berhenti mencuci piring, digenggamnya piring tersebut dengan erat sampai retak.

"Bu, ayah sudah meninggal. Tapi ibu selalu bilang bahwa walau ayah telah meninggal, tapi ayah nggak pernah ninggalin kita karena ayah selalu ada dihati kita" hibur Nakami "Ibu jangan sedih lagi. Kalau ibu sedih aku, Kazumi dan juga ayah yang dialam sana akan ikut sedih juga".

Kazumi dan Nakami mendekati ibu mereka. Semua mereka lakukan atas inisiatif sendiri. Mereka ingin menghibur ibu mereka, mereka ingin menemani ibu mereka, mereka ingin mendekap ibu mereka dengan pelukan sayang. Si ibu mengelus kepala kedua anaknya dan meletakkan kepala keduanya kebahunya. Diam-diam, Hinata menitikkan air mata.

"Terima kasih, ya.. Ibu nggak sedih, i..ibu cuma kangen sama ayah kalian. Lagipula ibu saat ini bahagia sekali, karena anak-anak ibu selalu ada disisi ibu dan ibu semakin senang karena bisa melihat anak-anak ibu yang sudah tumbuh besar"

"Bu, kita sayang sama ibu" ucap Nakami

"Iya, bu. Kita sayaaaang banget sama ibu. Ibu nggak usah khawatir, kita akan selalu dekat ibu" ucap Kazumi mengecup pipi ibunya disusul Nakami. Hinata tersenyum lebar, ia merasa bahagia sekarang.

~o~

Kazumi memakai jubah bertundungnya yang berwarna hitam kemudian diam-diam melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 00:02, jadi tak ada yang melihat Kazumi. Kazumi dengan kecepatan maksimal, berlari dan melompati rumah-rumah dan akhirnya keluar perbatasan Desa Otogakure.

Disebuah gua yang gelap, 3 orang pria setengah baya tertidur dengan nyenyak tiba-tiba terbangun dengan kedatangan seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek, dan bermata putih keunguan.

"Bangun!" teriaknya "Aku punya pekerjaan untuk kalian" ke-3 pria itu sempat melongo namun sesaat kemudian mereka menjawab "Baik!"

"Kira-kira apa tugas yang ingin kau berikan pada kami?" tanya Sasuke

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik" gadis itupun mulai menjelaskan rencananya. Ke-3 pria itu angguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Kedengarannya mudah. Anda bisa mengandalkan kami, Nona" kata Suigetsu

"Jangan panggil aku nona, kedengaran formal. Panggil saja aku Kazumi"

"Baik, Kazumi!" jawab Suigetsu, Jugo, dan Sasuke kompak

"Tapi..."

"Hm?"

~o~

Tririririt! Tririririt! Hand Phone Vega berbunyi. Dengan malasnya Vega mengambil HP-nya. Dilihatnya layer HP dengan rasa kantuk yang amat berat.

"Siapa, neh? Nomor asing"gumamnya namun akhirnya diangkat

"_Halo? Vega?_" terdengar suara laki-laki diHP

"Siapa, ya?"

"_Ini aku, Nakami_"

"HAH!" Vega teramat kaget. Rasa kantuknya hilang. Bagaimana Nakami memiliki HP? Atau telepon? Tidak mungkin! Didunia ini HP atau telepon tak ada. Paling wareles yang paling canggih, selebihnya surat dengan burung sebagai perantaranya.

"Beneran Kak Nakami, nih?"

"_Iya, bener_"

"Ke..kenapa Ka..kakak punya telepon? Dan darimana kakak tahu nomorku?"

"_Beberapa waktu lalu aku pergi kedunia nyata dan membeli HP. Nomormu aku dapat dari Reena_" jawab Nakami

"O..ooh..begitu.." Vega menggaruk-garuk kepala "Ada perlu apa, kak? Kenapa malam-malam begini?"

"_Tentang Kazumi. Ada apa kemarin?_"

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu..tapi aku takut bilang" jawab Vega "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kak Kazumi membaca artikel tentang kristas Diamond yang merupakan bagian dari batu keramat. Lalu dia menemuiku dan aku bilang memang aku punya tapi hanya pecahan diamond kecil"

"_Tunggu! Bukannya batu keramat itu kristal Emerald_"

"Tidak. Ada 12 jenis kristal tapi yang bentuknya paling besar itu Diamond dan Emerald. Tapi akhirnya jadi pecahan-pecahan kecil dan jumlahnya banyak"

"_Bedanya?_"

"Sebenarnya keduanya sama. Bedanya, Emerald itu kebanyakan digunakan untuk memulihkan dan meningkatkan kekuatan. Kalau Diamond itu kebanyakan digunakan untuk menghubung dunia ini dengan dunia nyata tapi terkadang juga untuk dijadikan cermin melihat waktu lampau atau yang akan datang"

"_Lalu?_"

"Hah..." Vega menghela nafas "Kak Kazumi...dia...melihat waktu lam-pau" rasa khawatir kembali menghantui Vega akan Kazumi waktu itu.

~o~

"Kalian paham?" tanya Kazumi menyakinkan ke-3 pria didepannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan "Bagus. Sekarang cepatlah kalian pergi!" perintah Kazumi. Ke-3 pria itu pun melesat pergi secepat kilat.

"Ketidak adilan ini akan segera berakhir" gumam Kazumi. Ditutupnya kembali wajahnya dengan tundung jubahnya dan melesat pergi. Tanpa sadar, tanganya diletakkan didadanya dan dikepalkan. Sepertinya rasa sakit mulai terasa didadanya.

~o~

Entah kebetulan atau memang sudah akrab. Secara bersamaan dari tempat yang berbeda, Nakami dan Vega duduk bersandarkan bantal ditempat tidur. Kedua tangannya mereka memeluk lutut. Namun 1 kata yang terucap dari mulut mereka yang berbeda, tapi sama-sama berharap.

"Semoga Kak Kazumi baik-baik saja setelah kejadian itu"

"Semoga saja Kazumi tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

Selasai juga chapter 1. Jun sempet bingung, ini pairingnya siapa? Untung saya kasi warning 'kebanyakan OC'. Kalau nggak Jun cantumin, mungkin akan ada pembaca yang mumet dan mulai kasi flame tanpa baca sampai habis (Ah, Jun sok tahu, deh!). Tapi justru karena kebanyakan OC, Jun jadi bingung pairingnya. Mungkin Jun terlalu luas berimajinasi sampai sperti ini. Ini adalah kisah imajinasi Jun yang berandai-andai tentang kehidupan Naruto yang akan datang (saat dia udah agak tua'an, gitu).

Terserah para pembaca apakah mau review apa nggak. Apapun yang pembaca komentari, Jun akan terima. Oke, sekarang Jun mau makan cookies sambil minum jus jambu. Bye…Bye…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Naruto ya punya Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi ceritanya tetep punya saya, begitu pula dengan Hinata *ditamplak Om Kishi*. Iya, deh…. Hinata punya Naruto artinya punya Om Kishi juga.

Om Kishimoto: *senyum puas*

**Warning** : Akan banyak ada SKIP disini baik itu tempat maupun waktu, Jelek, abal, setengahnya AU, kebanyakan OC pula, mungkin OOC, agak memusingkan, dll

**Jangan baca kalo ngrasa ini fic jelek****!** Karena tujuan fic ini memang untuk memusingkan temen jun yang bernama Yn *ditimpuk kursi ma Yn*

All: Emang nggak gue baca..

.

**Aoyama Haruna**: Oh…fic ini memang memusingkan. Saya juga ngerasa bakalan begitu waktu baca ulang. Ah...bodohnya saya ini! Kebetulan di chapter pertamanya itu nggak ada flashback. Terima kasih atas kritiknya.

.

.

Weleeh~weleeh~. Nggak nyangka akan Jun lanjutkan fic ini ke chapter 2. Mhh nyam nyam *makan cookies* fic ini entah bagus apa nggak, Jun juga nggak tahu itu tergantung penilaian pembaca sendiri. Nyam nyam (masih makan cookies). Tapi setelah Jun baca, ternyata bikin jun ngantuk dan tepar dididepan komputer. Hahahahahaha...

Jun masih amatir amat, nih. Udah gitu nggak bakat pula. Sedih, deh..

Sudahlah. Karena sudah terlanjur dibuat jadi Jun lanjutin aja.

Yang bingung, ntar Jun jelasin perlahan tetapi pasti

Kishimoto-jisama: Sok loe!

Jun usahain, deh. Om Kishi tenang aja.

.

.

_Sebelum itu, Jun ucapkn terima kasih buat bapak, ibu, kakak, teman-teman, keluarga terdekat dan jauh, dan guru-guru saya yang bijak. Jun sakit sampai masuk rumas sakit tapi sekarang sudah sembuh berkat doa kalian semua. Saya benar-benar senang._

.

.

.

**THE RESENTMENT OF TWIN**

.

Wanita berambut indigo digulung itu tampak sibuk meracik obat. Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika seorang wanita muda berambut pendek tetapi rambut disekitar telinganya panjang sampai kedada dengan ujungnya diikat (modelnya kayak Haku, gitu. Masih ingat Haku temennya Zabuza, kan?) dan memakai bando hitam. Warna dan bentuk matanya mirip mata klan Uchiha, padahal wanita itu murni bukan dari klan Uchiha. Namanya Takumi

"Hinata-sensei, ini sudah saya bawakan tanaman kumis kucingnya" ucap wanita itu dibelakangnya ada seorang wanita yang seumuran denganya. Matanya sayu, bulu matanya lentik, wajahnya cantik, dan rambutnya coklat panjang. Namanya Hikari.

"Terima kasih, Takumi, Hikari" balas Hinata "Kalian berdua, tolong bantu aku!"

"Haik!" jawab Takumi dan Hikari serempak langsung membantu Hinata meracik obat. Sampai satu per satu pasien datang minta diobati. Takumi dan Hikari sudah menjadi murid Hinata selama 17 tahun, jadi mereka hampir sama lihainya dengan Hinata.

Malam semakin larut. Orang-orang tak berdatangan lagi.

"Apa Hinata sensei masih kepikiran soal itu?" Tanya Hikari

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Belakangan ini sensei selalu terlihat gelisah. Kami tahu itu walaupun sensei selalu menyembunyikannya dari kami" kata Hikari

"Ramalan gadis berkacamata yang waktu itu" kata Takumi menyela Hikari "Kalau ramalan itu benar. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Iya kan, sensei?" Hinata hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

~oO0Oo~

Pagi ini sungguh cerah. Burung-burung gereja berkicau dan terbang kesana-kemari. Bunga-bunga tak berbunga lagi. Dedaunan semakin lama semakin menguning. Ya, sebentar lagi adalah musim gugur. Walaupun banyak tanaman layu, tetapi tidak berarti musim gugur adalah musim yang buruk dan kadang menjadi musim yang indah. Namun...

"APA?" Naruto agak terkejut "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya, Hokage-sama. Beberapa shinobi dan penduduk di Konoha tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan kami juga mendapat laporan bahwa didesa sebelah juga mengalami hal serupa" kata anbu dengan topeng anjing.

"Cari mereka! Mereka pasti tidak jauh dari sini!" perintah Naruto disambut kata "Haik!" oleh anbu tersebut.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang baru masuk keruangan hokage. Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam duduk mengatur nafasnya yang kacau.

"Sa..sakura, tolong ambil dokumen-dokumen yang ada dilemari" perintah Naruto beberapa saat kemudian. Segera saja Sakura membuka lemari geser yang ada diruangan itu.

"Hah?"

"Ada apa, Saku-" kata-kata Naruto terpotong ketika menoleh kearah Sakura. Ia tampak sangat kaget, bukan Sakura yang membuatnya kaget tapi yang ada didepan Sakura. Lemari besar yang biasa diisi dokumen-dokumen kini kosong tanpa sisa. "Kemana semua dokumennya?" tanya Naruto bengkit dari duduknya.

"A..aku tidak tahu" jawab Sakura

"Sial!" umpat Naruto dalam hati

~o~

"Hatori-neesan!" panggil anak gadis pada kakak kelasnya yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

"Ah? Ada apa?" tanya Achigo Hatori sambil memperbaiki tetak kacamatanya

"A..anu.. soal ramalan itu.."

"Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. Itu semua mungkin kehendak Tuhan"

"Aku tahu. Tapi…. Apa tak bisa diubah?"

Achigo diam sesaat kemudian tersenyum "Bisa" jawabnya dengan nada mantap "Pasti bisa"

"Hatori-neesan, mau tidak membantuku?"

"Apa?"

"Nanti aku cerita saat kita tiba di desa Murnia"

"Oke. Tapi nanti malam, ya? Soalnya aku ada kegiatan klub piano" anak itu mengangguk riang tepat disaat itu pula, bel sekolah berbunyi. Beberapa anak remaja berseragam memasuki gedung sekolah yang besar.

~o~

Malam itu, dilangit-langit Desa Murnia, 2 sosok manusia menunggangi sebuah sapu. Yang paling depan adalah anak gadis yang kira-kira berumur sekitar 12 tahun.

"Vega, kau mau minta tolong apa padaku?" Tanya Achigo

"Aku ingin kau menggunakan indra keenammu pada Kristal diamond dan amethyst"

"Caranya?"

"Genggam kristal itu lalu pusatkan kekuatanmu pada kristal yang kau genggam, setelah itu tunggu aba-aba dariku"

"Oke!" jawab Achigo. Vega lalu perlahan turun kesebuah gua yang sudah tak asing bagi warga desa Murnia.

Mereka berduapun masuk gua dan melakukan ritual. Achigo dengan khusuk dan kosentrasi penuh memusatkan kekuatannya dan menuruti aba-aba dari Vega. Beberapa menit kemudian ritual selesai. Nafas achigo kacau karena kelelahan. Vega segera memberi air minum dan biji-bijian yang kemudian dimakan oleh Achigo.

"Ja..jadi?" tanya Vega

"Dia tak punya niat yang jahat. Tapi…" nafas Achigo kembali teratur "Itu mungkin berdampak buruk bagi orang lain"

Vega menunduk "Lalu bagaimana? Kita tak punya kekuatan untuk menghadapinya"

"Entahlah" jawab Achigo terlihat pasrah "Semoga ada orang yang bisa menghentikannya"

~oO0Oo~

….

"Sasuke" panggil Kazumi

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Aku ingin kau menjemput teman kalian yang bernama Karin itu" lalu Kazumi membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Sasuke. Sasuke angguk-angguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Kazumi.

"Suigetsu, temani Sasuke!"

"Baiklah" Suigetsu pun melesat pergi menyusul Sasuke

Kini tinggal Kazumi dan Jugo yang masih tinggal. Tanpa mereka sadari, 2 orang misterius mengawasi mereka.

"Dia melakukannya. Berarti ramalan gadis itu benar" kata seorang anak laki-laki bertelinga runcing kepada wanita bertundung yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kita harus bagaimana, nona?" tanya anak itu. Wanita yang diajak bicaranya hanya diam saja, terus memandangi Kazumi dan Jugo.

"Swuord"

"Ya, nona?"

"Andai kata ramalan itu benar, tolong kau cari bantuan dan hentikan ini"

"Demi Nona Hinata, akan aku lakukan"

~o~

"Bagaimana ini Hokage-sama? Sudah 5 hari, tapi orang-orang yang hilang belum ditemukan bahkan malah bertambah yang hilang" kata Shikamaru

"Desa lainnya juga mengalaminya termasuk Suna" kata Temari

Naruto benar-benar bingung. Dokumen-dokumen pentingnya, shinobi dan warga konoha, dan juga bebrapa denah pembangunan Konoha juga hilang.

"Kalau aku pikir, pelaku pasti hanya ingin mencari keributan semata" kata Shikamaru "Terlihat sangat mencolok maksud dari perbuatanya ini. Mengingat dulu juga kita mengalami hal serupa sewaktu gennin"

"Masalahnya adalah, pelaku juga menculik warga desa baik itu shinobi ataupun bukan shinobi" kata Sakura

"Benar. Kotetsu, Ibiki, Hana, Chouji, Gay, Ino dan beberapa ninja andalan Konoha pun ikut menghilang" kata Neji "Mungkin dia juga yang menculik Hinata" tambahnya. Mereka sangat ingat 17 tahun yang lalu Hinata menghilang tanpa jejak. Sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya.

~oO0Oo~

Diruangan klinik yang hanya ada sedikit orang, tampak Takumi selesai membalut perban pada seorang pasien, Hikari membantu Hinata meracik obat. Keadaan di klinik itu memang terkesan sepi sekarang. Tiba-tiba...

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Hinata sensei, anda tak apa-apa?" Tanya Hikari cemas. Sesaat kemudian, matanya membelalak melihat senseinya memperlihatkan lentikan bulu matanya dengan sangat jelas dimata sayunya "Darah?"

"Sepertinya sensei sakit lagi. Lebih baik, sensei istirahat" ujar Takumi ikut cemas namun raut wajahnya terlihat tenang.

"Takumi-chan, Hikari-chan terima kasih. Ta..tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kok" ucap Hinata. Tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya pusing. Hinata ingin ambruk, tapi untung segera ditahan oleh kedua muridnya.

"Tuh, kan! Hinata sensei istirahat saja. Soal pasien, biar kami saja yang tangani" kata Hikari.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Maaf, ya?" ucapnya lirih. Hinata segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk pulang, namun pandangan Hinata semakin kabur dan Hinata jatuh pingsan. Hinata menderita penyakit sirosis sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Sempat keadaannya pulih dan hampir sembuh. Namun karena suatu hal, Hinata menjadi tertekan dan berfikir berat sehingga penyakitnya belum sembuh sampai sekarang.

"Ibu! Bagaimana keadaan ibu saya?" Tanya Nakami panik. Saat Hinata pingsan, Takumi dan Hikari membaringkan Hinata di ruang klinik dan memanggil dokter Negara Icewind yang kebetulan berkunjung kedesa mereka.

"Tenanglah Nakami. Ibumu hanya perlu istirahat saja" jawab seorang wanita separuh baya bermata sipit, berambut hitam panjang digulung namun sebagiannya dibiarkan terurai.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah… Terima kasih, nona Shin Yi" Nakami merasa lega dengan jawaban dokter yang tiada lain adalah seniornya di kelompok Amory.

"Tapi…."

"A..ada apa?"

"Ibumu perlu berobat ke desa yang memiliki fasilitas yang memadai. Kondisinya kian memburuk. Harus cepat-cepat diambil tindakan"

Nakami sebenarnya cukup shock mendengarnya, namun dia berusaha tenang. 'Kemana aku bawa ibu berobat?' batinnya.

Desa terpencil yang baru dibangun tak memiliki nama dan berada disebelah desa Otogakure, wajarlah bila fasilitas pengobatan disana minim.

Nakami masuk keruangang ibunya dengan lesu. Tampak sang ibu berbaring dikasur dengan tenang. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukan kedamaian membuat perasaan aneh pada diri Nakami. "Kenapa ini?" batin Nakami. Lalu ia mengelus pipi ibunya dengan lembut.

~o~

Seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna merah dan berkacamata berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang sepi dan gelap. Ya, hari sudah malam, diatas langit hanya ada bulan sabit yang ¼ bagiannya ditutupi awan dan bintang-bintang sedikit terlihat akibat awan.

"Eh!" Karin merasa terkejut dengan 2 sosok yang ada didepannya. "Sa..Sasuke! Suigetsu!"

"Lama tak jumpa Karin" kata Suigetsu

Sasuke mendekati Karin yang terpaku ditempat lalu menarik tangan kiri Karin "Ayo!" ajak Sasuke membuat Karin agak terkejut dan ketakutan "Ikut kami!"

Dari tempat yang jauh, Kazumi dan Jugo duduk dibatu dengan api unggun didepan mereka.

"Hei!" panggil Jugo

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau repot-repot melakukan ini semua?" tanya Jugo "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan? Dan apa tujuanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku punya alasan. Tapi.. untuk mencapai itu semua, aku ingin agak sedikit menarik. Karena aku akan mewujudkan hukum sebab akibat"

"Hn?"

"Ada perbuatan ada sebabnya, ada sebab ada akibatnya... Itu pasti akan terjadi". Senyum aneh tersungging diwajah Kazumi membuat Jugo merasa ngeri, entah apa yang membuat gadis ini terlihat menakutkan baginya.

"Suatu hari pasti terjadi. Walau….. apapun yang terjadi" kata Kazumi lagi.

Jugo semakin merinding. Tapi tak tahu apa yang membuatnya merinding. Apa karena angin malam? Tidak rasanya. Karena Jugo memakai jubah hitam dengan jaket didalamnya ditambah adanya api unggun didepannya.

"Tak perlu kau merasa takut padaku" kata Kazumi seolah membaca pikiran Jugo. Hal itu membuat Jugo hampir terkena serangan jantung. Kazumi terkekeh melihat raut wajah Jugo yang terkejut.

"Mereka datang" kata Kazumi lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian atau tepatnya sekitar 2 menit, 3 orang berjalan beriringan menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang" ucap Kazumi dengan senyum yang tak jauh beda dengan senyum Sai. "Sekarang tim Hebi sudah lengkap lagi"

~oO0Oo~

"Tsunade adalah shinobi medis yang hebat dalam sejarah. Dan semua orang mengenalnya" ucap gadis berambut hitam dikuncir 2. Tampak seperti anak-anak walau sebenarnya usianya sudah 18 tahun.

"Benarkah, Yuwe?" tanya Nakami

"Yups! Menurut info, dulu dia sering berpindah-pindah. Sekarang dia menetap di Konohagakure"

"Desa itu tidak terlalu jauh. Berarti aku bisa membawa ibu kesana" kata Nakami riang "Eh! Bukannya saat ini umurnya sudah 70 tahun lebih? Tidakkah dia sudah pensiun?"

"Tenang saja" kata Yuwe

"Ada Shizune dan Sakura yang merupakan muridnya Tsunade. Kemampuan mereka tidak diragukan" kata pemuda berambut hitam sebelum Yuwe melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tsubasa, jangan sela perkataan orang!" teriak Yuwe kesal. Sontak saja pemuda bernama Tsubasa itu menutup telinga.

"Nggak usah tereak kale., bu.."

"Yee.. Enak saja memanggilku 'bu'. Aku kan belum jadi ibu-ibu" dengus Yuwe kesal

"Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar!" hardik wanita muda berambut pirang pucat bergelombang dan berkulit putih bernama Katty.

"Ma..maaf" ucap Tsubasa dan Yuwe berbarengan. Wanita itu memang terkenal agak galak dan kadang bersikap keibu-ibuan.

"Oke. Aku akan bawa ibu ke Konoha."

~o~

"Kereta ini ternyata berguna" ucap Kazumi yang duduk didepan "Untung kau membuatnya"

"Kok pake ternyata? Sudah kubilang kan, ini kubuat untuk untuk mengangkut barang-banrangku saat pindah" celoteh gadis beambut hitam dikuncir satu dibawah, sibuk mengendalikan kuda dengan tali dikedua tangannya.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri, Azuka?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku membuatnya bersama Reena dan Tsubasa"

"Reena? Cewek tomboy yang keluar dari anggota kepolisian itu?"

Azuka hanya mengangguk.

"Tsubasa? Cowok yang nggak pernah pacaran tapi tampangnya kayak playboy itu?"

Sekali lagi Azuka mengangguk.

Dibelakang kereta, Nakami terus menjagai ibunya yang terbaring lemah. Nakami ditemani oleh Shin Yi dan Katty.

"Nakami…!" panggil Kazumi setengah berteriak.

PLAK! Satu tamplakan dikepala mendarat dikepala Kazumi. Ternyata Katty menamplak Kazumi dengan kipas yang dipakai untuk bakar sate-?-

"Kau ini tidak usah berteriak. Nanti istirahat ibumu terganggu!" bentak Katty tapi dengan nada pelan.

"Iya, maaf. Bagaimana keadaan ibu?"

"Saat ini baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sedang tidur"

~oO0Oo~

Di Konoha..

"Huuh..., disini sumpek sekali!" keluh gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata coklat gelap. "Ternyata Shintetopia tidak seperti bayanganku. Mending di Zeetopia" ujarnya lagi memiringkan mulutnya tanda kecewa.

Gadis itu sekarang tengah duduk diatas patung Hokage 3. Diperhatikan terus keadaan desa bernama Konoha gakure itu "Bosan!" gumamnya.

"Hooaa~~~mm... Aah...! Ngantuk! Kenapa juga, ya desa harus pindah disebelah Desa Oto? Tinggal didekat desa yang seperti ini pasti benar-benar merepotkan" ujarnya lagi.

"Hei!" panggil seseorang bersuara berat yang sudah dipastikan pasti seorang pria.

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang, dimana arah suara berasal "Ya?" jawabnya dengan tenang "Paman siapa?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

.

.

**To be continue...**

.

.

Jun: Zzzzzzzzzzzz... (tidur nungging)

Yn: BHANGOEN! Eh..maksudnya..,, BANGUN! *nendang pantat Jun*

Jun: WADAW! Apaan, sich? Lagi enak tidur juga..

Yn: Duh..ni chapter udah selesai.

Jun: Oh, ya? Okelah, thank you very much my frends.

Yn: Halaaah… pake sok Inggris lo.

Jun: Ehem! Terima kasih untuk readers sekalian. Bila tak mereview, itu bukan masalah bagi saya. Ini fic dibuat Cuma sekedar melepasan imajinasi saya.

Yn: Sombong lu!

Jun: Kenyataannya kayak gitu. Gimana lagi? Emang aku harus bilang apaan? Ah, udalah. Pusing! Tapi mungkin fic ini nggak bakal berlanjut.

Yn: Kenapa?

Jun: Jun males ke warnet. Padahal kantong lagi berisi. Coba aja punya uang banyak beli modem, nggak repot-repot jalan kaki ke warnet. Sayang, ekonomi keluarga lagi krisis.

Yn: Yah elah... Curhat mulu lo. Oke readers. Review, please!

Jun: LOH? Kok kamu yang minta review? Wajarnya aku yang minta.

Yn: Suka-suka aku, dong!

Jun: Terserah kamu, deh. Kepalaku pusing. Readers, Jun ma Yn pamit dulu, ya? Da..da... *lambai-lambai tangan*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Punya saya! *DitonjoK Om Kishi*. Aduu~h, maksudnya Jun ceritanya punya saya, kalo Naruto yang punya Om Kishimoto.

Om Kishi : Sorry, deh kalo gitu.

**Warning** : Akan banyak ada SKIP disini baik itu tempat maupun waktu, garing, jelek, setengahnya AU(dunia Shinobi + AU(fantasy)), kebanyakan OC pula, mungkin OOC, agak atau mungkin sangat memusingkan, dll

**Fic jelek! Jadi kalo nggak mau baca, silahkan! Mau baca juga silahkan!**

.

**Aoyama Haruna**: Benarkah? Mudah-mudahan di chapter ini juga. Arigatou Gozaimasu. Gomenasai kalo aoyama-san masih bingung.

**Namikaze-hana**: Bingung, ya? Gomenasai… Kalo mau kasi flame, saya nggak keberatan, kok.

Sedikit bocoran, deh buat hana-san, aoyama-san & readers;

Kazumi melawan sasuke dkk nggak sendirian, dia bersama seorang temennya, cewek seumuran dengannya. Cewek itu nanti akan muncul di chapter ini. Hinata udah tahu gerak-gerik Kazumi dan mengutus kuchiyosenya untuk mengawasi Kazumi. Di chapter depan, mungkin Sasuke dan Naoki akan bertemu. (Baru mungkin, ya?)

Sekali lagi Gomenasai…

.

.

JRENG…JRENG..GENJRENG…..Haloo.., anak sehat sekalian? *PLAK!* Ehem..Uhuk! Uhuk! Maksud saya…. Para readers yang terhormat, apa kabar? Jun balik lagi di Resertment of Twin, nih..

All: Jyaah..ketemu lagi sama author sinting nan kuper.

Yah.. mumpung masih ada fic yang musti dilanjutin, nih~~

All: NO WAY! Nggak usah dilanjutin! Puyeng kepala gue baca fanfic elo.

Udah telanjur dibikin. Kan, sayang. Lagian juga ini ada sequel dari dari Cinta pertama, fic pertama saya.

All: *WTF?* Ini fic sequel dari fic pertama elo?

Nggak. Cuma... kebetulan aja ada hubungannya, atau lebih tepatnya memang sengaja dikaitkan walau ceritanya agak gimanaaaaaa...gitu...

All: Gimana? Gimana maksud elo?

Yah, pokoke gitu dah. Soalnya Jun nggak tahu istilahnya. Yang sudah baca fic pertama saya pasti udah tahu ciri ceweknya sekalian jawab pertanyaan **FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y **tentang penampilan dan siapa cewek itu.

Ya, udalah! Jun jadi banyak bacot, nih. Silahkan baca!

.

.

**THE RESENTMENT OF TWIN**

.

"Paman siapa?" Tanya gadis itu memasang wajah polos pada pria yang menyapanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu berdiri dan berhadapan dengan pria yang menurutnya aneh dengan kacamata hitamnya. "Saya hanya wisatawan, Tuan Aburame" gadis itu membungkuk.

"Dari mana kau tahu ka-"

"Mudah" potong gadis itu dengan senyum mengembang "Keluarga Aburame itu punya cirri khasnya. Aku bisa mendengar getaran sayap serangga dibalik jubah paman itu" senyum yang tersungging diwajah gadis itu kini agak sinis.

Shino sebenarnya agak terkejut, tapi eksperinya terlihat tenang. Jubah yang ia kenakan kini tidak menutupi wajahnya, hanya rambutnya saja yang tertutup dengan tundung jubahnya. Gadis didepannya hanya terkikik lalu tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyum sinis tapi senyum ramah.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini"

"Yang jelas bukan untuk membuat ricuh" Senyumnya mengembang. Terlihat manis. Shino terdiam melihat gadis didepannya. Hening sejenak. Suara desiran angin terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka.

"Hei!" suara si gadis memecah kesunyian. Perlahan dia mendekati Shino. Dan entah kenapa, Shino tampak tenang. Shino juga tak tahu kenapa. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang merasuki dalam dirinya

"Apa kita pernah bertemu...sebelumnya?"

"Kurasa tidak" jawab Shino datar, tegas, dan jelas.

"Tapi kau terasa familiar bagiku"

Shino tetap diam memandang lekat-lekat mata gadis itu. Jujur, Shino sebenarnya juga merasa familiar dengan gadis ini. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya dia sangat familiar dengan gadis didepannya ini. Wajahnya, senyumnya, cara bicaranya, mata itu, rambut itu, dan penampilan itu...dia sangat mengenalinya bahkan...sangat dirindukannya. Namun ada keraguan dalam hatinya tentang gadis ini. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ragu? Gadis ini masih muda seperti anak berumur belasan tahun kira-kira 15-16 tahun. Sedangkan orang yang ia kenal adalah gadis remaja yang ia temui lebih dari 20 tahun lalu.

"PAMAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" teriak si gadis sukses membuat Shino kaget plus agak kesal. Ya iyalah... Dia berteriak sangat kencang ditelinga Shino.

"Kenapa paman melamun?" tanyanya dengan tampang innocent membuat Shino tambah kesal.

"Maaf, ya kalau aku bikin paman marah" Ucapnya seolah bisa membaca isi hati Shino sambil memperlihatkan raut wajah penyesalan namun tetap melihat Shino. Entah kenapa Shino dengan mudahnya langsung memaafkannya.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban Shino dengan ekspresi yang (masih) datar

"Ya, sudahlah paman. Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu"

"Tunggu!" Shino memegangi lengan atas gadis itu mencegang dirinya pergi. "Ikut aku dulu"

"Hah?" si gadis hanya mengerutkan dahi.

~oO0Oo~

"NARUTOOOOO...SAMA...!" teriak Sakura membuat semua orang menyumbat telinga dengan kapas. "Huh! Dia kemana, sih" dengus Sakura kesal.

Raut wajah Sakura melunak melihat punggung seorang pria yang ia kenal. Rambutnya kuning agak jabrik, menggunakan jaket putih diiringi warna oranye yang dibatasi garis hitam. Naruto telah ditemukan. Segera saja Sakura menghampirinya.

"Hei, Hokege-sama! Kamu itu kemana saja?" omel Sakura menarik lengan Naruto dengan kasar agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Eh?" Sakura melongo. Dia melihat pria berambut pirang jabik. Tapii.. wajahnya tampak masih sangat muda dan babyface, kulitnya tan cerah, tak ada 3 garis kumis dipipinya, dan...matanya tidak berwarna biru.

Pemuda itu terheran-heran melihat Sakura yang memandangnya seperti itu. Sakura masih bengong dengan mulut ternganga sampai ada seekor lalat masuk kemulutnya.

"Pweh! Pweh! Hooeeek!" Sakura muntah-muntah akibat lalat yang masuk kemulutnya barusan "Lalat sialan!" seru Sakura. Pemuda yang dari tadi lengannya dipengang Sakura hanya sweatdrop melihat wanita pinker yang menurutnya aneh.

"Anu... Maaf" pemuda itu mulai bicara dengan nada lembut.

Sakura yang dari tadi memaki lalat, kini memandang si pemuda. Lalu segera ia lepaskan genggamannya. "Ah, maaf. Aku kira kau kenalanku"

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa" kata si pemuda dengan sopan. "Hmm...E, maaf. Boleh saya bertanya?"

"Eh... apa?" tanya Sakura

"Apotek disebelah mana, ya?"

"Oh.. apotek sebelah sana. Kamu jalan terus lalu blah blah blah.." Sakura menjelaskan letak arah apotek.

"Terima kasih. Permisi" pemuda itu membungkuk dengan sopan lalu pergi kearah yang dikatakan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri melihat punggung si pemuda, kembali dia melongo.

'Mirip dengan Naruto...' batin Sakura 'Eh, tadi itu...matanya...pucat? Dia buta? Masa, sih? Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus mencari Naruto'

Sementara itu, pemuda pirang tadi berjalan kearah yang dikatakan oleh Sakura 'Kalau tidak salah, tante itu bilang belok kanan, lalu...'

"Nakami!" panggil seseorang menepuk pundak dari belakang yang sangat familiar bagi si pemuda

"Reena? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya si pemuda alias Nakami.

"Ya. Aku mau refresing sebentar disini" jawab gadis bernama Reena itu. Mata Nakami tertuju ke pria berjubah disamping Reena.

"Reena, dia kenalanmu?" tanya Nakami.

"Oh... Sebenarnya bukan. Paman ini dari keluarga Aburame. Namanya Paman Shino" jawab Reena "Paman Shino, ini temanku, Nakami"

"Selamat siang, Aburame-san" Nakami membungkuk sopan kearah Shino sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu" balas Shino datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau kemana?" tanya Nakami pada Reena

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Paman Shino memintaku mengikutinya" jawab Reena

"Aku ingin membawanya ke kantor Hokage untuk menghadap Hokage, tampaknya kau juga harus ikut"

"Hah?" hanya itu respon Nakami "Ta..tapi aku.."

"Orang luar harus wajib lapor" kata Shino dengan mimik serius ditambah latar belakangnya yang gelap membuat Shino tampak mengerikan. Nakami dan Reena yang melihatnya hanya menelan ludah, ketakutan.

'Gila! Bisa jadi serem juga nih, orang' batin Reena.

"Ayo ikut!" ajak Shino berjalan mendahului 2 remaja yang melongo melihat Shino. Reena dan Nakami sempat saling pandang dengan rasa heran lalu mengikuti Shino dibelakang.

"Hei, Reena. Apa desa Shinobi memang seperti ini?"

"Mungkin salahku juga masuk ke desa tanpa ijin"

"Hee? Jadi kau menyusup? Pantas saja dia minta kita menghadap Kage-nya" raut wajah Nakami mulai menampakkan kecemasan.

"Hehehe" Reena hanya nyengir tanpa ada beban. Melihat reaksi Reena, suatu pikiran melintas diotak Nakami.

"Jangan-jangan kau sering mengalami hal seperti ini, ya?"

"Ya, enggaklah. Ini baru pertama kali" Reena tertawa kecil "Santai saja" lanjutnya. Reena tahu, Nakami khawatir dengan dirinya, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

~oO0Oo~

Kazumi berjalan melalu koridor rumah sakit dengan lesu. Dimasukinya salah satu ruangan tempat dimana ibunya dirawat. Dilihatnya wajah ibunya yang tak sadarkan diri. Dengan pelan, ia elus pipi sang ibu dengan tangan kanannya. Ekspresi wajah Kazumi saat ini datar.

Brak! Suara pintu terbuka dengan keras.

"Hi..hinata?" terdengar suara wanita setengah berteriak. Wanita berambut pendek hitam sebahu disanggul. Kedua mata hitamnya melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang sebahu dalam keadaan terurai.

Kazumi berbalik menghadap wanita itu. Dilihatnya wajah wanita itu tersentak melihatnya karena melihat matanya yang persis sama dengan Klan Hyuga.

"Anda dokter Shizune?" tanya Kazumi masih dalam ekspresi datar. Sedangkan wanita bernama Shizune mengangguk lemah.

Raut wajah Kazumi berubah. Dia tersenyum. Wajahnya jadi terlihat sangat manis "Anda lama sekali. Saya telah menunggu"

~o~

Nakami dan Reena duduk manis diatas kursi dipinggiran tembok. Hokage sedang tak ada ditempat, jadi Shino menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu. Nakami tampak gelisah.

"Ada apa, Nakami?" tanya Reena menyadari kegelisahan temannya.

"Aku harus ke apotik. I..ibuku sedang sakit dan butuh obatnya segera. Kalau Kage desa ini nggak datang secepatnya..."

"HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAAA...!" suara mneggelegar membuat dinding ruangan Hokage retak membuat Reena dan Nakami kaget.

BRAK! Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Tapi kali ini Nakami dan Reena tidak keget, namun mereka heran. Terlihat seorang pria rambut kuning jabrik telinganya dijewer oleh seorang wanita berambut pink ngejreng.

'Loh? Tante yang tadi' batin Nakami

'?%$%#$? (=_='')' batin Reena.

"Eh? Siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto "Kenapa kalian berada diruanganku?"

"Eh? Kamu yang tadi, kan?" tanya sakura menunjuk kearah Nakami.

"I..iya, tante" Nakami tersenyum tanpa menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan gelisahnya membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, heran.

"Dia sedang ada urusan yang penting, jadi cepatlah" kata Reena sambil menepuk pelan bahu Nakami.

Shino yang dari tadi duduk dipojokan berdiri dan mendekati Hokage-sama alias Naruto. "Mereka orang luar. Aku membawa mereka kemari untuk diselidiki"

Reena yang mendengar hal tersebut agak jengkel lalu menghadap shino sambil berkaca pinggang disertai senyuman sinis, terlihat seolah menantang atau tepatnya mengejek "Kau menganggap kami seperti penjahat. Apa kami terlihat seperti harimau, hah?"

"Ini demi keamanan desa. Jadi orang luar patut diperiksa, kami harus tahu siapa kalian, asal-usul, dan tujuan kalian datang ke Konoha" jawab Shino, tenang. Namun sebelum Reena melanjutkan kata-katanya, Nakami mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah, Reena. Mereka juga sepertinya tidak berniat jahat kepada kita" ucap Nakami setengah berbisik. Reena hanya mendengus.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Temanku ini harus pergi ke Apotik untuk ibunya yang sakit" kata Reena, pandangannya beralih ke sang Kage Konoha. 'Mirip Nakami' batinnya tapi ia tak peduli.

~oO0Oo~

"Nakami Hyuga?" tanya Naruto sambil membaca buku laporan dari seorang chunin yang menjaga di pos gerbang Konoha.

"Hyuga?" tanya Sakura

"I..iya. Itu aku" ujar Nakami. Sakura dan Shino membelalakan matanya. Mata Nakami memang mirip mata klan Hyuga. Yang paling kaget adalah Naruto ketika membaca ada nama Hinata Hyuga, lalu menangkap satu nama lagi dari klan Hyuga.

"Kazumi Hyuga?" ucap Naruto.

"I..itu kakak kembarku" jawab Nakami.

Sesaat mulai terlintas macam-macam pikiran diotak 3 shinobi Naruto. Siapa Nakami ini? Apa ada klan Hyuga diluar desa Konoha? Apa hubungan mereka dengan Hinata? Saudara? Entahlah. Kini ia beralih ke Reena.

"Tidak ada nama Reena disini" kata Naruto sambil terus mecari-cari nama Reena.

"Saya masuk desa nggak ngelapor dulu, pak" jawab Reena tanpa beban. Jawaban Reena membuat 3 pasang mata menatap tajam Reena.

"Siapa nama margamu?" tanya shino

"Um..Maaf, di negaraku jarang sekali orang yang memakai nama marga. Jadi namaku tidak ada marganya"

"Eh, tadi siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto yang penyakit otak berbit 1 MB kambuh.

"Reena, pak" jawab Reena

"Dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tinggal di desa Murnia" jawab Reena

"Aku belum pernah mendengar desa itu. Dimana letaknya?"

"Di negara Zishen, wilayah Zeetopia" jawaban Reena membuat semuanya –Sakura, Shino, dan Naruto- bingung.

"Re..Reena" panggil Nakami lalu berbisik ditelinga Reena. Beberapa menit kemudian raut wajah Reena sulit diterka oleh 3 orang yang menginterogasi mereka. Kaget? Takjub? Pengen ketawa? Entahlah... Reena membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf O dengan anggukan kecil. Sakura, Shino, dan Naruto bertambah bingung.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada, Hokage-sama" jawab Nakami

"Anda mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?" tanya Reena disambut pukulan pelan dilengan tangan bawah oleh Nakami. "Hus..Reena" bisik Nakami menghardik.

"Apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan? Tentunya, jawab dengan jujur!" seru Sakura dengan mimik galak yang bukannya jadi seram malah membuatnya menjadi terlihat lebih tua.

"Oke!" ujar Reena "Kalian semua masih minim dalam ilmu geografi dan kenegaraan diluar negeri"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura

"Hm.." Nakami menyela "Begini, kalian tidak mengetahui banyak soal ilmu dunia, jadi kalian tidak tahu tentang dunia luar kecuali dunia shinobi. Kalian hidup tanpa disadari bahwa kalian para shinobi ibarat burung kasuari yang amat langka. Kalian tidak tahu bahwa dunia lebih luas dari yang kalian kira"

"?" Sakura, Shino, dan Naruto kembali memasang tampang bingung dengan tanda quetion dikepala mereka. Reena memandang Nakami, begitu pula Nakami. Tanpa disadari 3 orang yang masih penuh tanda tanya dikepala, Nakami dan Reena berbicara lewat telepati, jurus yang mereka pelajari di Zeetopia.

'_Mereka kebingungan. Mereka benar-benar nggak tahu apa-apa, ya?_' inner Reena.

'_Bagaimana menjelaskan pada mereka supaya mengerti?_' tanya inner Nakami.

'_Mana kutahu. Kita jelaskan bekali-kalipun kurasa mereka nggak bakal percaya, deh_' jawab inner Reena.

'_Ya, sudahlah. Kita yakinkan mereka'_

'_Eh? Gimana caranya?_'

Nakami tidak menjawab pesan Reena. Pandangannya beralih ke si Kage jabrik kuning.

"Maaf, Hokage-sama. Saya jamin teman saya ini tidak akan berbuat kericuhan disini. Saya mengenalnya dengan baik, pak. Jika dia berbuat macam-macam, anda tinggal panggil saya, saya yang nanti akan tanggung jawab" kata Nakami panjang lebar sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Hokage.

"Namamu telah tercantum dalam catatan. Jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah dengan dirimu" kata Shino pada Nakami "Tapi temanmu ini tidak"

"Saya jamin teman saya ini nggak bakal membuat kerusuhan, pak"

"Kalau anda memang menganggap saya ini patut dicurigai, apa yang membuat anda berfikir begitu? Apa anda pernah melihat saya buat kericuhan?" tanya Reena kesal. Sejak tadi Reena tengah bad mood.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau telah menyusup" Reena terdiam "Untuk itu, aku akan mengawasimu selama kau masih berada di desa ini"

"Oke. Terserah paman saja, deh" ujar Reena sambil mendengus kesal.

~oO0Oo~

"Uh~~" gumam Hinata.

"Sensei, sensei sudah sadar" kata Hikari girang. Takumi dan Katty yang dari tadi duduk minum teh pun bangkit berdiri. Kazumi yang teridur dikursi sisamping Hinata terbangun.

"A..aku dimana?" tanya Hinata dengan nada pelan.

"Sensei sekarang berada di RS Konoha" jawab Takumi

"Ko..Konoha?" wajah Hinata yang pucat tampak lebih pucat.

"Sensei tenang saja, peralatan medis disini lengkap. Jadi sensei akan segera sembuh" ujar Hikari, riang. Takumi dan Hikari tidak tahu kecemasan hati Hinata.

Krieeek! Suara pintu terbuka perlahan. Ternyata itu adalah Nakami.

"Nakami, kamu ngapain saja, sih? Sudah hampir 3 jam kamu pergi" kata Kazumi dengan nada tinggi.

"Ma..Maaf" gumam Nakami

"Ya, sudah. Kamu tersesat?" tanya Katty

"Sedikit. Tadi..ada aku dibawa Shinobi ke kantor Hokage soalnya mereka tidak pernah melihatku dan mengira aku penyusup" jawab Nakami.

"A..apa?" Hinata terkejut mendengar penuturan Nakami dan berusaha untuk duduk tapi keburu ditahan Takumi.

"Sensei tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Tiduran saja" ujar Takumi dan Hinata hanya bisa menurut.

"Mana obatnya?" tanya Hikari. Nakami memberi obat yang dibelinya tadi.

~oO0Oo~

Suasana malam di Konoha tampak sepi dan dingin. Seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu diikat 1 kebelakang tengah menikmati semilir angin malam yang dingin diatas atap bangunan yang paling tinggi selain gedung Hokage. Untung ia memankai jaket, jadi ia tidak kedinginan, jaket ungu dengan warna putih dikain lengan panjangnya, jaket yang selalu dipakai ibunya saat muda.

Hening. Hanya ada suara desiran angin malam.

Mata mutiara yang diwariskan dari ibunya tertutup, namun perlahan kelopak mata dengan bulu mata yang tersusun teratur tapi tidak lentik memperlihatkan mutiara yang dari tadi bersembunyi. Hal yang dilihat pertama kali adalah seorang pria yang seumuran dengan ibunya, berambut hitam dan acak-acakan.

"Kazumi" panggil pria itu "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sedang menikmati angin. Mau ikut?" pria itu tidak menjawab tetapi ia kemudian duduk diamping Kazumi.

"Sasuke" panggil Kazumi

"Hn?"

"Sudah saatnya menjalankan...rencana kedua"

Sasuke menatap Kazumi "Rencana kedua?"tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman. Kazumi lalu mengambil sesuatu disakunya yang ternyata uang. "Ini. Gunakan dengan baik" katanya menyodorkan uang ke Sasuke.

"Aku tak butuh uang. Aku ingin kau mengembalikan kekuatanku seperti semula. Kau telah mengacaukan kekuatan dan cakraku" Kazumi hanya terkikik.

"Kau sudah janji padaku. Kau lupa?" Sasuke terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi, Kazumi terkikik "Kau dan teman-temanmu perlu istirahat. Kerja kalian sungguh berat"

"Tapi sekarang lebih ringan semenjak ada Karin" kata sasuke sambil menerima uang dari Kazumi. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Nanti aku beri tahu. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu" Kazumi berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

Jun: Rasanya chapter ini kepanjangan, ya? Entahlah, Jun refleks membuatnya. Dan kayaknya kurang memuaskan. Nggak, pasti sangat tidak memuaskan. Para readers pasti masih bingung. Keluh kesah sudah Jun dapatkan saat di chapter 1. Fuah... Jun nggak tahu lagi mesti gimana. Tambah pula, fic "I'm Support You" belum kelar.

Oh, ya! Sedikit pemberitahuan; ada kemungkinan Jun bakalan hiatus. Dan **mungkin** akan aktif saat bulan Februari nanti karena nanti Jun ada pembelajaran praktik kerja dan lagi Jun juga lagi hobi-hobinya nulis cergam (padahal cergamnya Jun nggak jauh beda ama anak TK). Mudah-mudahan nggak sampai hiatus, ya? ^^

_**~Terima kasih, semuanya!**__** Mohon doanya..~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:~Jun: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

~Masashi Kishimoto: Tumben pakai suffix 'sama' biasanya 'ojisan'

~Jun: Ooh..Ya, udah. Masashi Kishimoto ojisan

~Masashi Kishimoto: UAPA? SEMBARANGAN LOE! (Om Kishi salah denger dengan 'ojiisan' (kakek) bukan 'ojisan' (paman).

~Jun: Huaaaaaaaa! *Dikejar Om Kishi*

**Warning** : Akan banyak ada SKIP disini baik itu tempat maupun waktu, garing, jelek, setengahnya AU(dunia Shinobi + AU(fantasy)), kebanyakan OC, mungkin OOC, sangat memusingkan, dll

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

.

Aii dedew dewi: Wah terima kasih~~ *nangis terharu* (lebay)

.

MAAFKAN HAMBA APABILA ADA KESALAHAN *sujud-sujud menyembah*

Okeh, guys! Mari kita mulai fic-nya! *nyanyi sambil teriak ala rocker*

All: *double sweatdrop* Sinting-nya author ni kumat lagi, deh..

.

.

**THE RESENTMENT OF TWIN**

.

Kazumi semakin jauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus melihat kepergiannya sampai sosoknya tak terlihat lagi.

"Permisi" sapa seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh. Ada perasaan sedikit terkejut didiri Sasuke karena lelaki yang menyapanya mirip Itachi namun keterkejutan itu tidak nampak karena wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Bisakah kau membalas sapaan orang sebelum bertanya?"

"Apa maumu?" masih bernada dingin.

"Hanya ingin bebincang-bincang. Kau dari keluarga Uchiha, kan? Aku melihat lambang Uchiha dibajumu"

"Jika kau tak ada keperluan penting, pergilah!" Sasuke segera mebelakangi lelaki itu.

"Maaf, aku tadi melihatmu berbincang-bincang dengan keponakanku, seorang gadis berambut pirang. Jadi aku datang menyapamu"

Sasuke kembali menatap laki-laki itu dan kali ini Sasuke berhadapan dengannya. "Jadi dia keponakanmu?"

"Bukan, bukan, aku hanya teman orang tuanya tapi dia sudah kuanggap keponakanku" jawab lelaki itu sambil tertawa kecil "Aku mau bertanya padamu. Apa yang kalian bincangkan?

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu juga tidak apa-apa. Oh, ya.. nomong-ngomong kau ini...Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu, kan" Sasuke berbalik badan dan pergi namun ditahan oleh laki-laki itu. "Mau apa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kau orang yang tidak sopan" ujar lelaki itu "Aku dengar kau klan Uchiha yang terakhir, dan kini ingin menghancurkan Konoha padahal yang membunuh keluarga Uchiha seluruhnya adalah kakakmu. Ya..seluruhnya kecuali dirimu"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Konoha-lah yang membuat Itachi membunuh keluarganya sendiri, padahal Itachi merasa sakit melakukannya. Dan karena itu pula pengorbanannya membuat dia dibenci dan menjadi buronan. Pengorbanannya sama sekali tidak dihargai. DAN INI SEMUA SALAH HOKAGE-3. DAN KONOHA PANTAS MENERIMA HUKUMANNYA. Dan Itachi mati karena itu" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, setiap dia berucap, volumenya meninggi sedikit demi sedikit, mimik wajahnya tampak yang dari tadi melihatnya hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Hening sesaat, hanya ada suara hembusan angin.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang membunuhnya?"

"Justru itu..." kata Sasuke memandang tajam lelaki misterius dihadapannya "Aku membunuhnya tanpa tahu kenyataannya. Aku telah menjadi korban kebohongan Hokage Sandaime dan dia membuat Itachi mengalami beban berat dikehidupannya, menjadi buronan demi Konoha dan menanggung rasa sedih karena telah membunuh keluarga sendiri"

"..." lelaki itu sekali lagi diam masih dalam mimik tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak tahu penderitaanku! Semuanya juga begitu! Mereka manusia-manusia hina. Konoha harus merasakan balasannya!" Sasuke menekan kata terakhirnya. Ekspresinya terlihat marah, ada aura dendam yang besar didalamnya. Sasuke tampak kacau dengan ekspresi marah dan penampilannya yang acak-acakan.

"Kau ternyata sangat egois"

"Apa?"

"Kalau Itachi bersedia melakukan itu semua, berarti dia telah memilih kehidupannya. Hidup adalah pilihan" Sasuke ingin menyela perkataan tapi lelaki itu lebih cepat "Kau menyalahkan orang lain yang berakibat fatal bagi yang tidak tahu kenyataannya. Lain jika para penduduk tahu kenyataan tentang Itachi maka lain lagi ceritanya. Itachi tidak akan mengalami itu semua"

"Kau tidak.."

"Kau pikir kau saja yang menderita?" lelaki itu memotong omongan Sasuke "Kau sangat egois dan mengira bahwa kau dan Itachi saja yang menderita. Kau tidak pernah tahu ada orang lain yang lebih menderita daripada kalian"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa.."

"Aku tahu semua!" potong lelaki itu lagi

Hening beberapa detik "Kau tidak mengerti penderitaanku"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak mengerti penderitaanku sebagai Uchiha yang tidak dianggap"

"..." Sasuke diam mendengar kata uchiha "Apa maksudmu dengan Uchiha tidak dianggap?"

"Heh.." lelaki itu tersenyum sinis "Kau bukan Uchiha yang terakhir didunia ini"

"..." Sasuke masih diam

"Anak keturunan Uchiha 5 tahun yang dibuang tanpa sebab jelas ke desa Bunyi lalu dijadikan budak, dihianati teman, ditinggal mati oleh orang tua, lalu mendapat musibah perang, dan membunuh majikan sendiri yang sangat kuhormati dan orang yang kucintai karena diperintah orang lain demi melindungi sesuatu lalu menjadi buronan. Kau tidak tahu penderitaanku"

"..." Sasuke masih diam. Dia tak menyangka orang ini adalah keturunan Uchiha seperti dirinya. Namun jujur, Sasuke kurang peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan lelaki tadi.

"Mungkin ini yang dirasakan Itachi.. Dia sama sepertiku"

"..."

"Dan kurasa kau telah melakukan hal sia-sia. Dendammu tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun. Jangankan membuat orang yang kau dendami itu hancur, mengembalikan Itachi dan keluargamu pun tidak bisa. Membuat mereka senang dialam sana saja, dendammu juga tidak akan sanggup melakukannya. Dendammu itu hanya sia-sia belaka"

Lelaki itu beranjak pergi. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke. Lelaki itu menoleh, tampak dimatanya ekspresi kebingungan diwajah Sasuke.

"Aku Uchiha" lelaki itu berbalik membelakangi Sasuke "Uchiha Naoki" dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

~oO0Oo~

"Tuan Kazekage! Tuan Kazekage!" teriak seorang Chunin langsung mendobrak pintu kantor Kage.

"Ada apa?"

"Hah..hah.. Ga..gawat! A..anu... Pa...para...hah...hah...hah..." shinobi muda itu berusaha berbicara, namun paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen lebih akibat berlari. Akibatnya, sekarang ia terengah-engah dan sulit berbicara.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Zukasha" ucap Matsuri kemudian memberikan segelas air "Minumlah". Zukasha segera meminum air tadi.

"Hah...hah... Terima kasih nona Matsuri"

"Nah, sekarang bicaralah. Ada apa?" tanya Matsuri

"Para chunin yang menjadi guru di akademi hilang dan jejaknya tidak ditemukan"

"Apa?" seru Matsuri kaget begitu pula dengan Gaara.

"Lagi-lagi.." gumam Gaara

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Bagaimana ini?"

~o~

Seorang gadis dengan tampang wajah cemberut berjalan mengikuti pria es bertundung dan berkacamata hitam menutupi matanya. Mereka adalah..Shino dan Reena. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, tak ada percakapan, hanya suara ocehan orang-orang sekitar yang tidak jelas.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Reena

"Aku tidak kemana-mana" jawab Shino enteng

"Jadi untuk apa kita berputar-putar?" seru Reena kesal. Memang, mereka sudah 30 menit berjalan mengelilingi desa.

"Kita tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya jalan-jalan dan sekarang aku mau pulang"

Ingin rasanya Reena menjambak rambut dan mencakar wajahnya, tapi untunglah Reena bisa menahan diri. Sadar akan posisinya yang seorang penyusup dan apalagi Shino salah satu ninja andalan Konoha, pastinya itu akan membuat perkelahian dan Reena malas bila harus berurusan dengan hal itu. Ditambah lagi Shino lebih tua darinya. Tidak mungkin Reena sanggup meluapkan emosinya pada pria didepannya yang walaupun menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Reena memutuskan untuk terus berjalan mengikuti Shino hingga akhirnya ia sampai disebuah rumah sedehana, tidak besar juga tidak kecil ukurannya. Shino sudah memasuki rumahnya namun tidak dengan Reena. Gadis itu berdiri diluar lalu mendesah kecil, akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon dekat rumah tersebut.

"Aku pulang" ucap Shino

"Selamat datang. Lho? Dimana gadis itu?" tanya istri Shino, Hana Inuzuka yang sekarang telah berubah nama menjadi Hana Aburame. Tato segitiga terbalik yang menjadi ciri khas klan Inuzuka telah hilang dipipinya.

"Reena maksudmu?" tanya Shino.

Kemarin lusa Shino mengajak Reena kerumahnya dan tentunya sempat bertengkar dengan Hana. Namun Reena menjelaskan semuanya sehingga kesalahpahaman Hana teratasi.

FLASHBACK ON

"Apa-apaan kau membawa gadis ini?" tanya Hana setengah berteriak

"Hana, dengarkan aku.." belum sempat Shino selesai bicara, Hana telah memotong. Tampak seorang laki-laki berkisar berumur 12 tahun bermata hijau mengkilat dan berambut coklat mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya. Reena melihat anak itu dan mulai jengah dengan adu mulut antara Shino dan Hana.

"Maaf" suara Reena tak didengar "Permisi" Reena menaikkan sedikit volumenya namun masih tak didengar "Helloo.." dinaikkan lagi volumenya hasilnya sama "Tuan..! Nyonya..!" Reena mulai berteriak tapi hasil masih sama "BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM? ADA ANAK YANG DARI TADI MELIHAT KALIAN!" kini suara Reena menggelegar sampai terdengar kerumah tetangga nomor 2 dari rumah Aburame.

Hana dan Shino langsung diam. Dilihatnya anak laki-laki tersebut yang tiada lain adalah anak mereka.

"Paman Shino diminta menjagaiku untuk sementara oleh Tuan Hokage sampai urusanku selesai disini" Reena berkata lagi lalu menghampiri anak lelaki itu. "Masuklah kedalam. Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ini hanya masalah kecil" ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus kepala anak itu. Kini pandangan Reena mengarah ke Shino dan Hana. "Jangan pernah bertengkar didepan anak. Itu akan membuatnya tertekan!" lalu Reena keluar dari rumah itu dan memanjat pohon.

Sudah 2 hari Reena diawasi Shino dan selama itu pula Reena tidak pernah lagi masuk ke rumah Shino.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" tanya Shino pada Reena yang kini sedang asyik mengunyah permen karet sambil duduk santai dibawah pohon.

"Biasanya aku selalu disini, kan?"

Shino terdiam. Hening sejenak.

"Kau boleh pergi"

"Hm? Maksudmu?" tanya Reena bingung dengan Shino tiba-tiba berkata begitu.

"Sudah 2 hari aku mengawasimu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak berbuat aneh bahkan kau tidak berusaha menghindar dariku. Aku jadi merasa bahwa aku tidak mengawasimu malah kau yang mengikutiku"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku kemari bukan untuk membuat ricuh"

Hening kembali datang sejenak.

"Sebenarnya kau meminta Hokage untuk mengawasiku untuk memastikan sesuatu, kan?" kata Reena

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin kau ingat dengan gadis kecil yang yang melemparimu buah mangga dari atas pohon, orang yang bertanya alamat rumah padamu, orang yang menolongmu dari para shinobi asing. Aku rasa kau ingat"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Sebenarnya...ini hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi..kalau memang benar itu kau, berarti sebenarnya kau mengenaliku. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang tiba-tiba mau menerima bahkan meminta orang yang nggak dikenalnya untuk menginap dirumahnya"

Shino lagi-lagi diam hanya sebentar "Heh..Tidak mungkin" ujarnya sambil tersenyum sinis, hal yang sangat jarang dilihat orang termasuk istrinya sendiri. Perkataan Reena sebenarnya benar, sangat benar 100%, Shino memang ingin memastikannya. Namun tidak mungkin, wanita yang seumuran dengannya masih terlihat sangat muda. Walaupun mungkin saja wanita itu punya jurus yang membuatnya terlihat muda seperti yang dimiliki Tsunade.

"Kenapa?... Kalau tidak percaya juga tidak apa-apa, sih" kata Reena balas tersenyum sinis. "Tapi kalau kau ingin tahu, akan aku beritahu"

"Hm?" Shino memiringkan sedikit kepalanya

"Aku pergi!" seru Reena sambil berlari meninggalkan Shino sendirian.

~oO0Oo~

Jalanan di Desa Otogakure tampak sepi. 4 orang sekawan duduk dipinggiran untuk menghilangkan rasa capek ditubuh mereka.

"Kalian disini rupanya" ucap seseorang dibelakang 4 sekawan tersebut. Segera saja 4 sekawan itu menoleh.

"Ayo tim Hebi, ada kerjaan untuk kalian" ujar orang itu tiada lain adalah Kazumi. Gadis itu membawa 8 karung besar yang entah apa isinya dengan kereta dorong.

"Itu untuk apa?" tanya Jugo yang sadar dengan karung yang dibawa Kazumi.

Kazumi tersenyum "Ini tugas kalian selanjutnya..." Kazumi berbisik-bisik dan tim hebi hanya mengangguk kecuali Karin. "Baiklah aku tunggu kalian di desa perbatasan Konoha" lalu Kazumi pergi.

"Cih..siapa dia? Seenaknya menyuruh kita" gerutu Karin

"Sudahlah, Karin. Turuti saja keinginannya" kata Jugo

"UhK~"

~o~

"Berat~~" keluh Karin yang berjalan membawa 2 karung. Suigetsu, Jugo, dan Sasuke pun juga membawa 2 karung.

"Begini saja berat, dasar payah" ujar Suigetsu

"Ini memang berat tahu! Lagi pula aku kan perempuan, membawa bawaan segini bagi perempuan memang berat!"

"Masa, sih? Kenapa aku merasa sebaliknya? Mungkin kau saja yang lemah"

"Diam! Mau berantem?"

"Hei, sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Kalian ini seperti anak-anak saja" lerai Jugo.

"Maaf.." kata Suigetsu tanpa ada penyesalan diwajahnya.

"Lagipula siapa bocah itu? Berani sekali dia memerintah kita seenaknya. Kenapa kalian tidak melawan dia saat diperlakukan begini?" tanya Karin masih dalam mood jelek.

"Heh! Jangan remehkan dia. Dia itu gadis tangguh, dia itu berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke"

"Jangan bercanda kau, Suigetsu! Mana mungkin Sasuke dikalahkan oleh bocah macam dia"

"Benar" kata Sasuke

"Eh?"

"Anak itu...telah mengalahkanku..."

FLASHBACK ON

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke?" tanya Madara

Saat ini kondisi Sasuke cukup buruk, hal ini diakibatkan oleh kekuatan Sharingan yang ia latih selama bertahun-tahun namun bertahun-tahun itu pula kondisi tubuhnya menurun. Saat ini Madara, sasuke, Jugo, dan Suigetsu berada disebuah hutan di pegunungan dekat antara Takigakure dan Otogakure.

"Maaf, permisi..." sapa suara gadis. Tampak 2 orang gadis, satu berambut pirang pendek sebahu dikuncir 1 dengan mata mutiara, memakai kaos berlengan sangat pendek berwarna abu-abu agak longgar serta celana panjang cokelat. Dan yang satunya berambut coklat gelap serasi dengan matanya, memakai baju kemeja hijau tua dan jaket hitam dengan leseting terbuka dan memakai celana coklat tua panjang kebesaran. Mereka berdua masing-masing membawa ransel.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Suigetsu

"Oh..kami hanya pejalan kaki biasa. Bisa kami minta tolong?"

"Hm?"

"Maukah kalian bekerja untuk kami? Aku bisa lihat kalian adalah ninja pengembara"

"Hei, nona.. Kami ini bukan ninja bayaran"

"Oh..ayolah..! orang mana yang tidak memperhitungkan uang zaman sekarang? Aku rasa...kalian tertarik, benar?"

"Kami tidak tertarik" ujar Sasuke seraya meninggalkan 2 gadis itu. Disusul Madara, Jugo, dan Suigetsu

WUUUUUSSSS! Serangan kunai muncul tiba-tiba hampir mengenai Madara dan Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak mau kami memaksa" ujar gadis pirang dengan senyum menantang.

"Hei, Kazumi.. Kau benar-benar serius?" tanya gadis berambut coklat

"Tentu saja, Reena"

"Jadi kalian menantang kami? Menarik" kata Suigetsu sambil bersiap-siap menyerang dengan pedang besarnya.

"Sepertinya tak ada pilihan" ujar Jugo sambil mengaktifkan segel gaibnya.

"Jugo, manusia segel gaib yang bisa berubah menjadi monster. Suigetsu, dijuluki reinkarnasi Zabuza si iblis dari desa kabut. Madara dan Sasuke, dari klan Uchiha.." tutur Reena sambil membaca selembar kertas. "Mereka bukan orang biasa. Kazumi?"

"Jangan buang-buang waktu! Ayo, Reena!"

"Baiklah" Reena dan Kazumi sudah memposisikan bersiap untuk bertarung.

Sasuke dengan cepat melangkah kearah 2 gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung yang terselip dipinggangnya. Reena dan Kazumi diam terpaku lalu terduduk.

"Selesai sampai disini" gumam Sasuke sambil memasukkan pedangnya kembali.

"Sayang sekali..padahal aku mau senang-senang juga" ujar Suigetsu.

BUAK! Sasuke terpental dan menabrak pohon sampai pohon tersebut tumbang. Suigetsu, Jugo dan Madara tentu terkejut. Si gadis pirang telah berdiri dengan keadaan sehat bugar dan kini ia menendang dengan kaki kirinya sampai Sasuke terpental.

"Bodoh" gumamnya

"Dia ceroboh, ya?" celetuk Reena sambil bangkit dari posisi terduduknya. Langsung saja suigetsu beraksi, ia ayungkan pedang besarnya ke arah Reena. WUUUSS! Sayang, Reena berhasil menghindar dan dengan kecepatan menyerupai suara, Reena menendang Suigetsu dengan kaki kanannya sampai Suigetsu terpental menabrak pohon sampai pohon tersebut tumbang. "Fuuh..hampir saja"

Jugo juga mulai beraksi dan targetnya adalah Kazumi. Kazumi menyadari serangan Jugo, langsung saja Kazumi melompat ketika Jugo sangat dekat dengan menggunakan bahu Jugo sebagai tumpuan. Gerakan yang cepat membuat Jugo sempat tak berkutik sesaat. Kini Kazumi berada diatas Jugo dengan kepala berada dibawah dan kaki diatas.

Jugo juga langsung melompat. Segera saja Kazumi mengepalkan tangan kanannya, bersiap meninju Jugo. Namun tangan Jugo berhasil menahannya bahkan kini Jugo memegang tangan kanan kazumi, mencegahnya untuk lolos. Tangan kiri Kazumi mulai meninju tapi ditahan lagi oleh tangan Jugo yang kanan dan juga memeganginya. Dengan cepat, Kazumi mempelintir sedikit tangan Jugo dan memegangnya erat sambil meposisikan kakinya kebawah dan menendang wajah, dada, dan perut Jugo bertubi-tubi. Sampai akhirnya.. Kazumi dan Jugo sampai kepermukaan tanah dengan suara JDUAAR! Posisi mereka saat ini Jugo dibawah terkapar pingsan dan banya darah dimulut dan hidungnya dan Kazumi berdiri diatas Jugo dengan posisi kaki kirinya diwajah Jugo.

"Maaf, paman" ujar Kazumi dengan nada menyesal lalu mengangkat kaki kirinya diwajah Jugo dan turun ketanah.

'Menarik! Kecepatan dan kekuatan yang cukup hebat, beladiri yang lumayan, serta gerakan refleks yang bagus. Mereka tidak bisa dianggap enteng' batin Madara

"Hei, apa kau Cuma mau bengong melihat anak-anakmu kesulitan, jiisan bertopeng?" tanya Reena pada Madara yang kini menatap Reena.

"Apa itu tantangan, anak muda?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku juga ingin bermain sedikit denganmu" mata Sharingan Madara muncul. Reena terpaku menatap Madara. Sekarang Reena hanya diam seribu bahasa dengan mata sedikit melebar.

~o~

"Maaf, paman" ujar Kazumi sambil turun ketanah. "...!.." Kazumi segera merunduk karena merasakan suatu serangan yang ternyata dari Sasuke yang melempar kunainya kekepala Kazumi "Wah, hampir saja"

**"Sasuke!" panggil Suigetsu membuat sasuke dan Kazumi menoleh "Biar aku saja..yang menghadapi bocah ini"**

**"Baiklah" jawab Sasuke yang langsung saja bersandar dipohon.**

**"Hei, meremehkan aku, ya?" tanya Kazumi namun tidak ada nada kesal yang ada hanya nada gurauan. Suigetsu segera menyerang Kazumi, namun berhasil dihindari, dan terus saja begitu sampai beberapa menit.**

~o~

"Sharingan? Wow, kudengar clan Uchiha ditakuti karena mata itu"

"Kau benar..." gumam Madara namun dapat didengar oleh Reena "Mari kita mulai, anak muda"

"Oke..." balas Reena "Tapi silahkan anda duluan"

Madara hanya diam.

"Tenang saja, saya tidak punya jebakan apapun" ujar Reena seolah membaca pikiran Madara "Tapi sudah sewajarnya...orang tua lebih dulu. Jadi silahkan anda duluan"

Madara tersenyum seperti senyum Yakuza, lalu melangkah pelan sambil memegang senjata. Pertarunganpun dimulai.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

Oke..Hah..hah...sa..saya capek menulis bagian ini. Fyuuuh..menguras tenaga..

Nakami: Wah... geblek juga kamu, ya? Tokoh Utamanya jarang dimunculin. Tuh, lagi protes orangnya *nunjuk-nunjuk jendela kamar*

Jun: Jun juga heran kenapa begitu. Pokoknya ini tulisan muncul gitu aja. Mereka seharusnya bersyukur kalau aku authornya..

Nakami: Kenapa?

Jun: Karena mereka itu enak. Udah terkenal, pairingnya atas nama mereka, padahal disini sebagian besar yang muncul OC

Nakami: Termasuk aku?

Jun: Yes! 100 untukmu. Apalagi fic kedua aku tuh. Fuuuhh...paling melelahkan!

Nakami: Salah sendiri bikin fic kayak gitu.

Jun: Soalnya Jun pikir lebih gampang, gityu loh...

Sudahlah..abaikan percakapan tak penting ini. Saya mohon undur diri.

Oh, iya..Kayaknya Jun bakalan jadi hiatus, deh..saya nggak tahu *plak!*. Liat aja dibulan November nanti, yaw! Jaa...!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Om Kishi: Ngapain kamu masih minjem chara saya di fic ini? Kan nggak ada yang review?

Jun: Suka-suka saya, lah.

**Warning** : Akan banyak ada SKIP disini baik itu tempat maupun waktu, garing, jelek, setengahnya AU(dunia Shinobi + AU(fantasy)), very very many OC, maybe OOC, sangat memusingkan, dll. **So...Jangan baca kalo emang nggak suka! ^^**

.

.

Hola...Fic ke-5 keluar! *tereak di menara efiel*

**Jun:** Semua yang pada ngereview di chapter sebelumnya pada bingung walaupun Aii Dedew Dewi sempet muji fic garing nan jelek ini malah bikin saya tersipu *plak!*. Kali ini saya mengetik chapter ini sambil mendengar lagu Kohaku no Yuri Kago yang jadi soundtrack Rave. Dan saya harap dengan mendengar lagu itu ceritanya agak nyambung -?-

**Nakami:** Heh? Apa hubungannya? Tema fic ini kan nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama tuh lagu.

**Jun:** Sebagai alat pelepas stress aja.

**Nakami:** Pasti stress gara-gara nggak ada yang review.

**Jun:** So..Sok tahu! X'o Udahlah jangan banyak bacot. Mari mulai ficnya.

**Nakami:** Kan kamu yang duluan bacot.

**Jun:** Diem, ah! Yuk, bantu aku.

**Jun & Nakami:** Oke readers terhormat, selamat membaca!

.

.

**THE RESENTMENT OF TWIN**

.

"Kazumi" panggil Naoki.

"Ya, ada apa paman?" tanya Kazumi sambil menyumpit nasi dimangkuknya. Saat ini Naoki, Kazumi, dan Reena sedang makan siang dikedai makanan dekat RS. Sedangkan Nakami, Takumi, dan yang lainnya telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya 30 menit yang lalu.

"Semalam aku melihatmu dengan seseorang diatap salah satu bangunan"

"Oh.." hanya itu respon Kazumi, tenang dan santai.

"Siapa dia?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Satu klan denganmu, paman" nada jawaban yang tenang.

"Kau tahu bahwa.."

"Iya, aku tahu. Sasuke buronan yang paling diincar didunia Shinobi. Waktu kecil, keluarganya dibunuh oleh kakaknya yang ternyata dikambing hitamkan oleh tetua Konoha" potong Kazumi "Aku sudah dengar dari informan di Zeetopia"

"Orang itu bahaya. Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi..rasanya dia tidak jahat"

"Kazumi, apa kau tahu dia teramat membenci Konoha?"

"Kalau aku berada diposisinya, pasti aku juga akan melakukan hal serupa"

"Kazumi.."

"Paman.." sekali lagi, Kazumi memotong perkataan Naoki "Entah apa perasaan paman dengan Itachi-san sama atau tidak tidak aku juga kurang paham. Tapi..jika itu pilihannya, itu juga tidak bisa dibilang salah karena ada dasar kebencian yang dimiliki Sasuke itu beralasan"

"Walaupun mungkin...jalannya yang keliru" lanjut Kazumi sambil memakan lauknya.

Hening. Hanya ada suara piring, percakapan dan kunyahan makanan dimulut orang-orang yang makan disekitar mereka. Reena diam seribu bahasa sambil sedikit melirik kearah Kazumi. Jujur, Reena tak tahu rencana apa yang Kazumi perbuat. Saat itu dirinya hanya ikut-ikutan saja karena Kazumi bilang butuh bantuannya itupun hanya satu kali.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya" ucap Reena memecah kesunyian. Gadis itu berdiri dan membayar makanannya dikasir. "Paman Naoki, Kazumi, aku duluan, ya?"

"Oke" balas Kazumi dan disertai anggukan dari Naoki.

Reena pun berjalan sendirian, tujuannya adalah gunung yang terukir wajah Hokage. Sesampai disana, Reena berbaring ditanah dengan tangannya menjadi bantalan memandang awan yang hampir seluruhnya menutupi birunya langit. Lama ia berbaring.

"Hm?" gumamnya ketika melihat sesuatu terbang dilangit lalu ia bangun dan kini ia dalam posisi terduduk, matanya tak lepas dari sesuatu yang terbang tadi "Burung pengantar pesan"gumamnya lagi saat sesuatu tersebut menuju kantor Hokage "Apakah...mung-kin?"

~oO0Oo~

"Masa iya?" tanya Karin yang kurang percaya "Jugo dikalahkan oleh bocah macam dia?"

"Benar kok, aku saja kalah melawannya" ujar Suigetsu

"Lalu?"

"Lalu..."

FLASBACK ON

Pertarungan dimulai. Madara maju secepat kilat menyerang Reena. Kini Reena dan Madara saling menyerang. Dipihak lain, Suigetsu berkali-kali mengayuhkan pedangnya namun tidak mengenai sasaran.

"Hyaaaah!" dengan kekuatan maximum akhirnya pedang Suigetsu mengenai sasaran menyebabkan suara 'DUUG!' nyaring. Kazumi terpental agak jauh dan terjatuh ditanah. Tangannya luka namun tak parah berkat senjata berupa pisau berukuran sedang dari saku celananya yang kini retak (lebih tepatnya hampir patah dan hancur) akibat terkena serangan pedang Suigetsu. "Fuh..." Kazumi menghembuskan nafas lega seperti desahan sekaligus pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

~o~

Selama Suigetsu dan kazumi bertarung, Sasuke memandang heran Madara yang diam duduk tertunduk, diam tanpa suara dan gerakan sedikitpun. Sedangkan gadis didepannya hanya berdiri diam sambil menaikan sedikit tangan kanannya yang mengepal sampai kepalannya sejajar dengan dadanya. Terlihat seperti sedang memegang sesuatu. Reena yang merasakan tatapan Sasuke menoleh sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya disaku celananya, menaruh benda yang tadi digenggamnya.

"Maaf" ujar Reena "Apa gerangan kau melihatku begitu?"

"Kau apakan dia?" tanya Sauke sambil melihat Madara yang tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Reena enteng "Mungkin..dia sedang menikmati alam mimpinya sendiri"

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya dan apa mau kalian?"

"Sudah kami katakan, kan?"

"hm?"

"Kami ingin menyewa kalian karena kami benar-benar butuh bantuan"

"Kenapa kami?"

"Sejujurnya kami tidak mengincar kalian. Tapi kami memang mencari mising-nin tak peduli siapapun itu. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya lebih memilih menyerah dan mencari orang lain jika kalian tidak mau membantu. Tapi..temanku sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan kalian"

"..." sasuke diam.

"Yah..sebenarnya aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Dan temanku yang memutuskan, aku kurang tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Jadi...Uchiha sasuke, aku tanya padamu. Maukah kau membantu kami?"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

~o~

WUUSS! Lagi-lagi pedang Suigetsu meleset.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan menghindar terus, bocah?"

Sekali lagi Suigetsu mengayuhkan pedangnya dan lagi-lagi Kazumi menghindar. Akan tetapi, alangkah terkejutnya Suigetsu ketika serangannya meleset dan...

"Suigetsu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada agak marah tapi tenang setelah ia berhasil menghindar dari pedang besar kawannya.

"Maaf, Sasuke" ujar Suigetsu dengan wajah pucat. Tadi Kazumi selalu menghindar dan tanpa Suigetsu sadari ia telah dituntun bocah pirang untuk terus mengayuhkan pedang sampai ia hampir menyerang teman sendiri.

Tuk! Tuk! Suigetsu tiba-tiba ambruk membuat Sasuke terkejut. Lalu terlihatlah sosok Kazumi dari kejauhan dimata Sasuke saat Suigetsu telah jatuh ketanah. Tampak kunai kecil menancap dipunggung Suigetsu, tancapannya tak dalam, apalagi sepertinya kunainya persis seperti kunai yang digunakan pemula di akademi. Aneh, kunai itu harusnya membuat luka kecil dan Suigetsu baik-baik saja, tapi kenyataannya lain. Suigetsu ambruk dan tak bangun-bangun.

"Tinggal dirimu" kata Kazumi, Sasuke hanya mende'cih' "Jadi bagaimana? Mau ikut denganku tidak?" tanya Kazumi.

Tiba-tiba Reena melompat dan terjun kesebelah Kazumi. Ternyata Jugo telah sadar dan menyerang Reena namun berhasil dihindari.

"Baiklah. Dua lawan dua" tantang Kazumi.

"Baiklah" Sasuke langsung maju disusul Jugo. Kazumi menatap mereka dengan air muka yang tenang dan datar tanpa memperiapkan kuda-kuda namun kakinya bergeser seolah mengambil langkah menghindar. Sedangkan Reena memasang wajah serius namun tenang dan bersiap menghadapi serangan Sasuke dan Jugo.

"!" Reena dan Kazumi merasa tatapan tajam serta auranya disisi kanan mereka dan ternyata itu adalah Madara yang telah sadar. Hal ini membuat mereka lengah dan terkena serangan Sasuke dan Jugo. Kazumi dan Reena terjatuh dengan luka dibahu dan lengan.

Serangan selanjutnya kembali datang saat Kazumi dan Reena masih terjatuh ditanah. Untunglah Kazumi dan Reena cepat tanggap, mereka beguling kemudian berlutut dengan segera. Beruntung memang, andai mereka tak dilatih sebelumnya untuk hal seperti ini, tentunya kedua gadis itu telah terkena serangan mereka. Serangan ketiga kini datang dari Reena dengan menendang kaki Jugo hingga terjatuh.

Perhatian sasuke kini terpancing oleh Jugo yang terjatuh saat bersamaan itu pula, Kazumi langsung menedang Sasuke dengan gerakan taikwondo. Madara ikut menyerang. Segera saja Reena mengeluarkan benda disaku celananya dan lagi-lagi Madara terdiam.

"Fuh... Benar saja. Jimat itu memang berguna" kata Kazumi

"Akan berguna bila bila saja ada hawa genjutsu" kata Reena dengan bangganya memperlihatkan bungkusan kecil berbentuk oval dengan corak garis geometri. "Untung saja kakek itu menggunakan genjutsunya"

'Jadi begitu' batin Sasuke. Kini ia berusaha mengambil jimat itu. "Akh!" Reena sedikit menjerit terkejut. Sekarang jimat tersebut ditangan Sasuke kemudian dibakar dengan Amaterasu.

"Dengan ini tak perlu takut bila memakai genjutsu dan aku bisa mengalahkan kalian"

"Kau percaya diri juga orangnya" kata Kazumi dengan nada agak mengejek.

~oO0Oo~

"Hyaaaa...!"

"Huaaaa..."

Teriakan Reena dan Jugo begitu nyaring. Rupanya mereka tengah berkelahi diantara pepohonan. Reena menlompat keatas pohon kepohon yang lain bagaikan tupai. Sampai akhirnya mereka menjauh dan tak terlihat dimata.

'Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus kukalahkan. Apapun caranya' batin Kazumi menatap tajam Sasuke yang balas menatapnya namun dingin. Kazumi memasang kuda-kuda lalu maju.

TAK! TAK! TAK! TAK! Suara tangan, lengan dan kaki Kazumi dan Sasuke bertemu karena mereka saling menyerang dan menangkis. Tanpa sengaja Kazumi menatap mata Sasuke yang telah berubah menjadi merah dari tadi.

"Hakh!" Kazumi terkena serangan genjutsu dan tubuhnya bergetar.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Anak itu telah terkena genjutsu, kan? Berarti anak itu kalah. Sekali terkena genjutsu milik Sasuke pasti dia akan kalah" ujar Karin berkobar-kobar.

"Belum selesai sampai disitu!" balas Suigetsu

"Kedua anak itu sudah dilatih sebelumnya. Kata mereka, genjutsu adalah jurus yang paling mudah ditangkis asalkan tahu caranya. Dan mereka tahu itu"

"Jadi..."

"Genjutsu tidak mempan pada mereka"

FLASHBACK ON

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke agak terkejut ketika Kazumi tidak apa-apa bahkan kini dia berhasil melukai pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau kecil disakunya.

"Genjutsu itu adalah jurus yang mudah untuk ditangkis asal...tahu caranya"

BRUK! Sesuatu jatuh dari tanah dengan ketinggian yang bisa dibilang lumayan tinggi. Ternyata itu Jugo dengan luka sayatan disekujur tubuhnya.

"Jugo?"

"Sa..Sasuke.." lirih Jugo

"Hup!" Reena melompat mulus disamping Kazumi.

"Hati-hati Sa..sasuke. Di..dia punya senjata berupa rantai"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" muncullah ular raksasa dengan jumlah yang kira-kira ada belasan.

"Kelihatannya kau mulai serius, ya?" gumam Kazumi

"Uchiha Sasuke" ujar Reena "Apapun yang kau lakukan dan apapun jurus yang kau miliki..." Reena mulai melukai pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan pisau lalu membiarkan darah membasahi tangannya "Tidak akan ada gunanya" akhirnya kedua telapak tangan Reena penuh dengan darah lalu menjatuhkannya ketanah. Beberapa detik terlewati. Suasana hening.

"Aku yang segarusnya berkata begitu" Sasuke tersenyum sinis "Kau berpura-pura melakukan jurus kuchiyose untuk menggretakku. Dan itu tidak berhasil"

Sasuke memberi isyarat pada ular-ular raksasa itu menyerang Reena dan Kazumi. Reena tersenyum tipis. Bersamaan dengan kejadian itu, muncul rantai-rantai tipis dari tanah dan jumlahnya banyak. Rantai-rantai itu menjerat ular-ular dengan sangat erat.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun terlihat tenang.

"Yang tadi bukan kuchiyose no jutsu!" seru Reena membuat Sasuke memandang air mukanya "Inilah senjataku!" Reena menarik tangannya dari dalam tanah yang ternyata tangannya telah terlilit rantai dan bersamaan dengan itu ular-ular milik Sasuke menjerit kesakitan karena rantai yang menjerat mereka semakin erat.

"Rantai Neraka!" tubuh ular-ular itu akhirnya terpotong-potong saat rantai yang menjerat mereka sangat erat. Reena segera mengeyuhkan rantainya, menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke dengan lincah menghindari serangan Reena.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat benda berkilauan dan tipis didekatnya 'Benang?' batinnya 'Jangan-jangan...!'

"Kerja bagus Reena!" seru Kazumi sambil menarik tangannya yang telah dililit benang.

Sasuke kini terjerat benang dan menimbulkan luka dilengan, dada, kaki, paha, dan leher. Benang-benang tersebut dililitkan dibatang-batang pohon. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa serangan rantai Reena kepada dirinya untuk memancingnya sekalus mengulur waktu selama Kazumi memasang benang-benang tersebut.

'Amaterasu!'. Benang-benang terbakar.

"Api hitam?" gumam Reena agak terkejut 'Benar juga. Uchiha punya jurus Dewi api'

"Reena!" teriak Kazumi membuyarkan lamunan Reena. Terlambat! Reena terkena amaterasu.

"Hyaaaa...!"

FLASHBACK OFF

~oO0Oo~

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan Sasuke?" tanya Reena sambil memakan kue-nya. Saat ini Reena tengah duduk diatas patung Hokage bersama Kazumi sambil memakan kue mochi.

"Hm? Apanya?" tanya Kazumi

"Saat aku terkena serangan amaterasu itu...aku pingsan, kan?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Hm...Waktu itu, ya...! Aku memakai jurus bunga hanagami"

"Jurus apa itu?"

"Jurus ciptaan ibuku"

"Hm? Ciptaan ibumu?" Kazumi mengangguk.

FLASHBACK ON

"Hyaaa...!" Reena terkena serangan amaterasu. Badan gadis itu kini terasa panas dan sakit sampai akhirnya dia pingsan.

"Hanagami!" seru Kazumi. Dari tangannya keluar cahaya berwarna orange, tiba-tiba tumbuh bunga lavender "Mekarlah bunga lavender!" bunga-bunga lavender tersebut bermekaran seolah menuruti perintah Kazumi dan kelopak-kelopaknya gugur dan terbang kearah Reena. Dalam hitungan detik, api hitam amaterasu padam secara perlahan.

'Jurus apa ini? Jurus yang memadamkan amaterasu' batin Sasuke

"Hyaaa...!" Kazumi segera menyerang Sasuke namun berhasil dihindari namun dibelakangnya ada Kazumi, dan disampingnya juga muncul Kazumi.

'Kage bunshin?' batin Sasuke yang akhirnya memakai jurus amaterasu kembali. Semua bunshin Kazumi terbakar. Lalu datang seorang Kazumi dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke segera berbalik dan Kazumi terkena amaterasu. "Selesai sampai disini"

"..!.."

Sasuke segera melompat kekanan merasakan ada yang menyerangnya. Ternyata itu para bunshin Kazumi yang masih dalam keadaan terbakar membuat Sasuke terkejut. Sekilas Sasuke melihat benang yang persis melilitnya tadi. Sasuke mencoba mencari asal benang dengan mengikuti arah benang untuk memastikan dugaannya. Dan memang benar dugaan Sasuke, para bunshin dikendalikan oleh Kazumi yang sembunyi diatas pohon dengan benang-benang tersebut.

Sasuke segera melesat kearah Kazumi yang asli mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menyerang. Kazumi terjatuh bersama bunshin-bunshinnya. Namun lama-lama tubuh Kazumi berubah menjadi tumpukan jerami. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul bunga anggrek disekeliling Sasuke, sebagian bunga tersebut akar-akarnya berambat ketubuh Sasuke.

"A..Apa ini?" Sassuke agak terkejut dengan bunga anggrek yang tumbuh disekelilingnya. Anggrek yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Akar-akarnya membuat Sasuke sulit bergerak.

Sasuke merasa ada yang menusuk punggungnya. Tidak sakit tapi entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi lemas. Sasuke lumpuh. Perlahan Kazumi mendekati Sasuke lalu menghentakkan kakinya didada bidang Sasuke lalu berbisik ditelinganya. "Kau lemah. Uchiha ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya"

FLASHBACK OFF

"Lalu kemana Madara?" tanya Karin

"Setelah teman gadis itu sadar, mereka membawa kami ke sebuah goa. Madara masih terjebak dalam alam genjutsunya sendiri karena jimat yang mereka gunakan untuk menangkis genjutsu telah dibakar" jawab Sasuke.

"Setelah itu anak pirang itu mematuk dada dan perut kami membuat kami tidak merasa lumpuh lagi tapi kami jadi sulit mengendalikan cakra dan itu membuat kami sangat lelah" tambah Suigetsu.

"Astaga.. Sebenarnya siapa mereka?"

"Entahlah.."

~oO0Oo~

Seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik memandang desa dari atas gedung kage. Alisnya melengkung kebawah matanya tak lepas dari desa yang telah gelap oleh malam dan lampu yang telah dimatikan berrtanda bahwa semua orang telah tidur.

_Naruto POV_

Entah kenapa belakangan ini perasaanku kurang enak. Semenjak warga desa menghilang, perasaan ini terus muncul. Aku punya firasat bahwa kejadian ini akan menjadi sangat buruk ketika surat dari Suna datang tadi siang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

_Naruto POV end_

"Naruto-sama" panggil seorang wanita dengan lembut dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto berbalik. Mata Naruto langsung membulat karena ketika melihat wanita yang memanggilnya "Hi..Hi..Hinata?" Naruto mulai mendekati Hinata.

"Na...Naruto-sama" panggil Hinata lagi. Air mata keluar dari mata bulannya. Raut wajahnya tampak menunjukkan kesedihan "Naruto-sama"

"Hi..Hinata?"

"Maaf..." Naruto bingung dengan ucapan maaf Hinata.

"Hinata, apa maksudmu? Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Naruto..."

Semua pandangan menjadi gelap. Sangat gelap tak ada seberkas cahaya sedikitpun. Naruto yang kebingungan berteriak memanggil Hinata. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara samar memanggil namanya.

BYUR!

"PUAH!"

"Bangun juga" ujar Sakura dengan senyum puas.

"Sa..Sakura? Apa-apaan, sih? Kan jadi Basah!"

"Salahmu sendiri. Sudah kubilang jangan tidur selagi kerja. Mana tadi kau mengugau juga"

"Eh?"

"Ya, kau mengigau. Apa yang kau impikan?"

"Memangnya tadi aku mengigau bagaimana?"

"Kau terus memanggil nama Hinata. Memang apa yang kamu mimpikan?"

"..." Naruto diam tak menjawab.

"Sudahlah. Segera bersiap-siap! Nanti kau ada pertemuan 5 kage di Suna"

Naruto menurut tanpa komentar langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

Walah, mak! Jelek amat! Kebanyakan Flashback! Uuuoooohhh...! *tereak frustasi nan gaje*

Jun: Hehehehe...gimana? Ada peningkatan?

Readers: Gak ada sama sekali..!

Jun: Eh...? *pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah*

Nakami: Oi..!

Jun:...

Nakami: Ngabek lu?

Jun: ...

Nakami: Sedih, ya karena ceritanya nggak memuaskan?

Jun: ...

Nakami: Ngapain sih lo?

Jun: Maen HP *maen game snake di HP* Yah, game over!

All: *double sweatdrop*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Cerita ini punya saya ^^ chara-nya punya Paman Kishimoto.

**Warning** : Akan banyak ada SKIP disini baik itu tempat maupun waktu, garing, jelek, setengahnya AU(dunia Shinobi + AU(fantasy)), very very many OC, maybe OOC, sangat memusingkan, dll. **So...Jangan baca kalo emang nggak suka! ^^**

.

.

Fic ke-6 update!

Meski nggak ada yang review, tetep lanjut~. Jangan heran kalau saya ngelanjutin fic jelek ini. Saya ini sedang mood untuk ngelanjutin ini *plak*

.

.

.

**THE RESENTMENT OF TWIN**

.

"Kazumi" panggil Reena

"Hm?" jawab Kazumi

"Aku rasa apa yang kau berbuat sudah membuat heboh seluruh desa"

"Lalu?"

"Kazumi aku bicara serius, jangan kau respon dengan santai!" seru Reena agak kesal "Tadi setelah kita makan siang, aku melihat burung pengantar pesan menuju gedung Kage desa ini. Dan aku rasa…"

"Tak apa-apa Reena. Kau sudah selesai membantuku dan tak ada lagi urusan denganmu, jadi kau aman"

"Aku bicara bukan tentang aku, tapi kau!"

"Jangan khawatir, Reena. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Kazumi..!" ingin rasanya Reena menjitak kepala teman-nya yang satu ini.

"Sudahlah" Kazumi bangkit dari duduknya setelah memakan kue-nya yang terakhir lalu membayar-nya diikuti Reena.

"Kazumi, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Hentikan ini semua!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" ujar Kazumi pelan tetapi terdapat nada keteguhan didalamnya, ia pun melesat pergi meninggalkan Reena tanpa mempedulikan namanya dipanggil-panggil.

"Keras kepala" gerutu Reena dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang, pasrah. Reena tahu, Kazumi bukan orang yang begitu saja menyerah dalam mencapai tujuan.

Seekor kelelawar terbang diatas Reena lalu pergi menjauh.

~o~

Hinata terbaring dirumah sakit dengan Infus ditangan kanannya dan selang bantu pernafasan terpasang. Keadaan wanita bermata lavender itu semakin parah. Hanya ada 1 cara untuk menyelamatkannya, donor hati.

Krriieeet..! suara pintu terbuka dan muncullah sosok berkerudung dengan jubah bertundung coklat tua. Sosok itu mendekat, ditangannya menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar biru.

"Kamu?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang teramat pelan namun masih bisa didengar.

"Selamat sore. Saya Vega, temannya Kak Kazumi dan Kak Nakami" ujar gadis itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Hinata membalas senyumannya.

"Maaf, saya mengganggu tante. Saya datang untuk menjenguk tante"

Hinata menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa"

"Hmm…saya taruh bunganya dulu, ya tante?" Hinata hanya mengangguk. Vega pun menaruh bunga tersebut di vas bunga yang sudah ada bunga bunga mawar oranye dan tulip putih yang masih segar. Sebenarnya, mawar biru bukanlah bunga yang tepat untuk orang yang sakit, tapi karena biru biasanya mengartikan sifat tenang, damai dan menyejukan. Sudah begitu, warna biru dipercaya bisa menurunkan tekanan darah tinggi menurut kepercayaan zaman dulu, jadi Jun memilih mawar biru, bunga yang teramat langka.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Vega dan Hinata menoleh kesumber suara yaitu jendela yang digetok oleh seekor kelelawar yang menabrak kaca jendela berkali-kali.

"Swuord," ujar Hinata girang.

"Eh?" Vega memandang heran.

Hinata perlahan membuka jendela membuat kelelawar itu masuk. Tiba-tiba kelelawar itu berubah menjadi sosok anak laki-laki dengan sayap dan telinga runcing.

"Swuord, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Nona Kazumi tetap pada rencananya."

"Terus awasi dia! Mohon bantuannya, Swuord."

Anak laki-laki itu kembali menjadi kelelawar biasa dan pergi melalui jendela.

"Spirit kelelawar?" Tanya Vega.

"Ya. Panther-ku"

"Anda lebih cocok memiliki spirit angsa, merak, atau sebagainya.."

"Dia yang paling tepat untukku" Hinata tersenyum lembut kearah Vega.

Vega membalas senyumnya. "Kak Nakami juga. Spirit-nya seekor kucing betina yang manja." Hinata terkikih mendengarnya.

Kriieeek! Suara pintu dibuka secara perlahan membuat Hinata dan Vega menoleh kearah suara.

"Oh, rupanya kau Nakami. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik, ibu. Seperti biasa," ujar Nakami sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya. "Eeem… Vega, bisa kita bicara?"

"Eh? Iya. E..Eh?" Vega diseret keluar kamar oleh Nakami. Nakami menutup pintu kamar rawat ibunya.

"Vega, aku mau bertanya padamu," bisik Nakami.

"Apa itu?"

"Pelankan suaramu!" Vega menangguk. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu kan maksudku? Ini tentang kakakku"

"…"

"Aku mohon, ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Em…" Vega tampak ragu.

"Ceritakan semuanya!"

"Oke. Tapi….em… Lebih baik jangan disini, soalnya ceritanya cukup panjang."

"Baiklah."

~oO0Oo~

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Kertas-kertas jatuh dari langit Desa Konohagakure. Banyak. Sangat banyak kertas-kertas berjatuhan.

"Apa ini?"

"Waaa…"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Waah"

Begitulah suara para penduduk Konohagakure. Gaduh dalam kebingungan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pink panjang. Raut wajahnya tampak cemas dan khawatir yang sama sekali jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Apa jangan-jangan ini perbuatan seseorang yang melakukan hal sama seperti Genno dulu?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang pucat.

Kedua wanita itu saat ini berada dirumah sakit. Tempat mereka bekerja.

"Kita belum tahu. Ayo, kita lapor Tuan Hokage!"

~o~

Jauh dari desa Konoha, 4 orang mengawasinya diatas pohon yang tinggi yang cukup membuat mereka melihat desa. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo.

"Bagaimana gadis itu melakukannya? Menerbangkan kertas-kertas dokumen itu hanya dengan hempasan angin?" Tanya Karin.

"Semua shinobi berelemen angin juga bisa melakukannya, seperti kunoichi dari Suna yang merupakan saudari kazekage," Jawab Sasuke.

~o~

"Si kepala batu itu, sungguh-sungguh melanjutkannya," ujar Reena sambil mengigit bibir.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya seorang pria dibelakang Reena.

"Tidak, Tuan Aburame," jawab Reena membuat laki-laki itu terkejut sebab Reena tahu tanpa memandangnya. "Kau tak usah terkejut! Aku tahu dari khas suaramu," sekali lagi Reena menjawab seolah membaca pikiran Shino.

Reena mengeluarkan sesuatu dilehernya. Ternyata itu kalung. Kalung tersebut berbentuk jam pasir dan bagian atas dan bawahnya terdapat sesuatu yang berkilau dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil.

"Bisa tolong temani aku?" Tanya Reena tiba-tiba, kali ini wajahnya memandang Shino.

"Apa?"

"Menjelajah waktu," jawab Reena.

"Waktu kau bertemu denganku pertama kali, aku masih berumur 10 tahun dan kau 12 tahun. Kau tentunya heran karena seharusnya aku sudah setua dirimu, benar?"

"….." Shino hanya diam.

Reena tersenyum agak sinis, "Sebenarnya saat kau 12 tahun, aku belum lahir."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku lahir 16 tahun yang lalu, saat kau berumur 19 tahun."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti," Reena memamerkan kalungnya pada Shino, "Aku seorang penjelajah waktu. Kau boleh tak percaya, itu terserah kamu. Yang penting sekarang, kau mau ikut denganku atau tidak?"

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku?"

"Menemaniku."

~o~

"Achigo," Panggil seorang pemuda dari belakang seorang gadis berkacamata yang tengah duduk dibatu besar dengan pohon-pohon disekitarnya. Gadis bernama Achigo itupun menoleh.

"Tsubasa? Sedang apa kau?"

"Aku mau Tanya padamu."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Tsubasa spontan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau memiliki indra keenam. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku lihat masa depan…dalam waktu dekat ini."

"…" Tsubasa diam, menunggu.

"…Hhh…" Achigo menarik nafas panjang ketika melihat wajah Tsubasa dengan tatapan yang membuat Achigo bergidik.

"Aku melihat perang disuatu desa. Dan…" sekali lagi Achigo menarik nafas panjang. Kacamatanya sedikit basah dibagian pinggirnya akibat terkena keringat Achigo. "Aku melihat Kazumi dan Nakami ikut terlibat dalam perang tersebut…"

~oO0Oo~

Para remaja berkisar 15-16 tahun duduk berjejer dengan rapi. Remaja perempuan dan remaja laki-laki menggunakan pakaian yang sama dan serasi. Didepan mereka ada seorang pria setengah baya berdiri sambil mengoceh.

Ya, inilah namanya sekolah. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa ada sekolah untuk remaja? Jawabannya, ini bukan dunia ninja. Ini dunia biasa. Tak ada ninja, hanya ada orang biasa dengan kehidupan dan kesibukan biasa. Banyak kendaraan bermesin, rumah-rumah dari bata bercat putih namun ada juga berwarna-warni, banyak gedung, dan banyak orang berlalu lalang memakai pakaian modern.

Ini adalah dunia dimensi lain. Dunia dimana sangat jauh dari dunia ninja yang tak ada batasnya.

Dari sederatan remaja itu, salah satunya terlihat gelisah. Rambutnya pirang jabrik, matanya sewarna dengan mutiara, namun wajahnya manis. Dibagian dada kanan baju putihnya tertulis "Nakami Hyuga" dengan ukuran kecil.

TENG TENG TENG

Suara lonceng berbunyi, para remaja beserta pengajarnya keluar dari ruangan.

"Nakami, kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mata merah darah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ranmi."

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat gelisah," ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat diikat kuda dengan poni sebelah kirinya sepanjang alis dan poni kanannya sepanjang leher, namun tidak menutupi matanya.

"Nanami? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Ranmi.

"Sejak kalian disini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan ibuku yang sedang sakit."

"Hah? Sakit apa? Kenapa kau tak pernah beritahu kami?" Tanya Ranmi.

"Maaf. Tapi saat ini ibuku sudah baikan, kok," ujar Nakami sendari tersenyum untuk meyakinkan.

Ranmi percaya tapi tidak Nanami. Sebagai anak kelas music, Nakami tidak terlalu pandai berakting. Walaupun Ranmi dan Nanami sama-sama anak kelas teather, namun naluri Nanami lebih tajam. Sebagai salah satu anggota kepolisian didunia dimensi lain dengan dunia shinobi, tentu ia tahu. Dan lagi, Nanami tahu keadaan ibu Nakami sebenarnya.

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berambut panjang dikuncir memperhatikan mereka. Ia memandang ketiga remaja itu dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak. Kesal? Bukan. Sedih? Mungkin. Gelisah? Mungkin itu lebih tepat.

FLASHBACK ON

Banyak siswa berhamburan untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing, kecuali siswa yang tinggal di asrama sekolah. SMP dan SMU, Universitas TMS, sekolah music, seni, dan teather, memang memiliki asrama sendiri seperti sekolah universitas mahasiswa. Siswa-siswinya sedikitnya adalah orang luar Jepang yang mendapat beasiswa, namun ada juga yang melakukan study pertukaran.

Di kantin sekolah khusus yang buka selama 12 jam sehari, seorang pemuda SMU berambut pirang berseragam SMU duduk disamping siswi SMP berambut panjang dan terlihat gemuk dengan pipi-nya yang chubby memakai jaket yang menutupi seragamnya.

"Jadi…?" Tanya Nakami sambil meminum es jeruknya.

"Apa Kak Nakami tahu siapa ayah kakak?"

"Eh?"

"Jawab saja, kak.."

"…." Nakami diam. Gadis yang dikenalnya dengan nama Vega itu diam menunggu.

"A..A..Aku…" Nakami terbata-bata dengan suara pelan sambil menunduk. Kebiasaan yang dilakukannya ketika ragu, gugup, dan malu. Turunan dari sang ibu. "Ayahku itu dari orang biasa tidak seperti ib…"

"Saat itu, Kak Kazumi datang ke Desa Murnia. Kebetulan aku datang kesana juga," Vega memotong perkataan Nakami. Vega tahu itu tak sopan, tapi sesuatu menjanggal dihati Vega. Entah apa itu. Sampai-sampai Vega berani memotong perkataan Nakami.

Nakami memandang Vega. Sepertinya Vega tak berniat menanyakan ayah Nakami. Nakami diam, ia memilih mendengarkan Vega.

"Waktu itu Kak Kazumi bilang padaku bahwa ia ingin tahu tentang sejarah Shintetopia untuk melengkapi artikel anggota arkeolog-nya."

Nakami mengangguk kecil. Kazumi memang sangat menyenangi pelajaran Sejarah dan kini bergabung dengan sekelompok arkeolog di Zeetopia.

"Setelah itu….muncul pemikiran aneh Kak Kazumi."

"He? Maksudnya?"

"Kak kazumi mau tahu tentang kisah orang tua. Emh..maksudku…Kak Kazumi berfikir bahwa percintaan gadis berdarah bangsawan Hyuga dengan seorang laki-laki golongan biasa adalah hal yang romantis. Jadi dia menjelajah waktu."

"La..Lalu..?"

"Kenyataan terungkap. Kak kazumi tahu semuanya. Dia… akhirnya tahu bahwa ayah kandung Kak Kazumi dan Nakami masih hidup dan hidup dengan gadis lain."

Nakami sedikit terkejut, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, lebih banyak rasa khawatir daripada terkejut.

"Kak Nakami…sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa ayah kandung kakak, kan?"

"…"

"Sebagai anggota kepolisian yang pernah menjadi informan, kakak tentu tahu, kan?

"…" Nakami menunduk diam, "A…A..Aku…" butuh waktu beberapa menit Nakami melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tak mau memikirkan tentang dia..lagi.."

Vega diam memandang Nakami dengan iba.

"Dia marah padaku?" Tanya Nakami, lirih.

"Ya," jawab Vega agak pelan.

"Dengan ibu juga?"

"Ya."

"Dia ke Konoha untuk balas dendam?"

"Ya."

"…"

Tak ada percakapan lagi. Dua orang itu diam seribu bahasa membiarkan suara daun-daun pohon disekitar mereka bersuara akibat ditiup angin.

FLASHBACK OFF

~oO0Oo~

"Jadi…" ucap Shino agak menggantung.

"Masa lalu kelam." Ucap Reena. "Inilah alasan dia.."

"Siapa?"

"Temanku."

"Maksudmu…?"

"Aku jadi tahu perasaan Kazumi yang sebenarnya."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya orang-orang desa dan dokumen-dokumen Kage yang hilang secara misterius?"

"Ya. Tapi kumohon padamu…"

"Apa?"

"Jadilah saksi dipengadilan nanti bila dia tertangkap."

"Baiklah."

'Kazumi…'

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

Yuhu…Selesai juga fic aneh, jelek, abal, dan nggak laris ini.

Nakami (OC): Wuih, capek banget.

Reena (OC): Kirain nggak mau lanjut. Eh ternyata dilanjutin.

Ranmi (OC): Horeee…. Aku muncul ^^

Hikari (OC): Aku tampil sedikit sekali ToT

Reena (OC): Padahal aku sudah senang fic ini tidak dilanjutkan.

Jun (Author): Uweee….tega lu, Reen… Sayang nggak dilanjutin. Kan udah di-publish. Nggak peduli, mau review atau nggak, mau baca atau nggak. Yang penting… Saya butuh kritik dan saran.

All: Sama aja elo minta review! Author bego!

Maaf bila ada yang menyinggung atau membingungkan. Jaa..Mata..


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Masashi

**Warning** : Akan banyak ada SKIP disini baik itu tempat maupun waktu, garing, jelek, setengahnya AU(dunia Shinobi + AU(fantasy)), very very many OC, maybe OOC, sangat memusingkan, dll. **So...Jangan baca kalo emang nggak suka! ^^**

.

.

Fic ke-7 update!

Wah, ada yang review^^. Trima kasih sudah bersedia mereview fic abal ini.

.

**Tanigawa ****Rizumi-chan**: Tokoh original milik Masashi yang utama disini adalah Naruto dan Hinata jadi saya kasi chara Naruto U. Dan Hinata H. Terima kasih banyak^^

**Randz Kitsu**: Iya. Ini setting-nya setengah AU, maksudnya dunia shinobi dikasi hal-hal sihir. Hanya saja dikasi dunia ninja. Oh.. begitu, ya.. Ya, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya^^

**Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og**: Hehe.. Terima kasih banyak :D

**Kaisar11**: Oke^^ Terima kasih, ya... :D

.

.

"Ayo, cepat!" ujar Kankuro memimpin pasukan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa banyak sekali ninja dari berbagai desa yang menyerang Suna?" gumam Temari.

~o~

"Nona Hinata?" ucap Swuord dengan cemas menatap Nona-nya. Manusia setengah kelelawar yang terlihat seperti anak-anak umur 10 tahun itu duduk dikursi disamping Hinata.

"Swuord, aku... tak punya daya menghentikan anakku sendiri. Aku.."

"Nona, anda tak perlu merasa bersalah. Ini mungkin sudah takdir."

"Swuord, bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Apapun untuk Nona akan aku lakukan apapun."

Hinata diam sejenak menatap Swuord sambil tersenyum kecil.

~o~

"Tuan Hokage! Tuan Hokage! Tuan..!" teriak seorang chunin memanggil nama Hokage dan masuk ke ruangan pimpinan Konoha dengan kasar.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada serangan shinobi dari Hoshigakure dan Tanigakure!"

"Apa?"

"Tuan Hokage, ada serangan dari shinobi dari Soragakure!" seru seorang chunin lain yang langsung masuk ke ruangan tanpa permisi.

"Lapor Tuan Hokage," ujar seorang chunin lewat jendela dengan datar namun wajahnya gelisah, "Ada serangan dari Tonbogakure, Kemurigakure, dan Kusagakure."

"Desa lainnya juga? Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Naruto.

~o~

"Bagus, dengan begini orang itu akan mendapat balasannnya dan Konoha bisa merasakannya juga," ujar gadis pirang pendek dikuncir satu sambil mengamati Konoha dengan teropong dipuncak pohon yang amat tinggi.

"Jadi ini tujuanmu? Menghancurkan Konoha?" tanya seorang pria besar.

"Kurang lebih begitu," gadis itu pun menatap pria besar itu dan 3 orang lainnya yang berada disamping pria besar. "Terima kasih Sasuke, Yuugo, Karin, Suigetsu. Dendamku akhirnya terbalas dan itu semua berkat kalian."

"Suna juga telah mengalaminya juga. Dan sesuai janjiku, aku akan mengembalikan aliran Chi kalian pada semulanya," ujar gadis berkuncir dua.

"Kalian..." suara agak tercekat dari seorang membuat keenam orang yang duduk dan berayun di dahan pohon itu menoleh kearah sumber bunyi tersebut. Seorang pemuda pirang dengan wajah yang entah menyiratkan ekspresi apa berdiri didahan pohon sambil terus menatap enam orang tersebut.

"Na..Nakami?" ucap gadis pirang dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kazumi, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya pemuda pirang bernama Nakami, kini matanya beralih ke gadis berkuncir dua, "Yuwe, kau juga ikut terlibat hal ini? Tapi kenapa kalian... melakukan ini?" suara Nakami agak sedikit lirih dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

Yuwe diam, hanya menunduk.

"Kalian Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu dan Yuugo. Benar?" mata Nakami kini memandang Sasuke dan 3 orang lainnya, "Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Kakak?"

"Kau sendiri juga kenapa, Nakami?" tanya Kazumi tiba-tiba. "Kamu tahu kan tentang ibu dan orang itu? Tapi kenapa kamu diam saja tanpa berbuat sesuatu?"

"Ini bukan jalan keluarnya, Kak."

"Ya, inilah jalannya. Dia pantas menerimanya."

"Tapi haruskah warga desa juga menerimanya?"

"Tanpa itu, orang itu tak akan mendapat balasannya. Orang itu tak akan kubiarkan bahagia diatas penderitaan ibu. Nakami, kau juga menyayangi ibu, kan? Tentunya kau tahu apa dan bagaimana perasaan dan pikiranku saat ini."

Hening sejenak. Nakami mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan matanya terus menatap kakak kembarnya, tajam namun tenang. Kazumi juga mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat dan menatap tajam adik kembarnya. Sasuke dan ke-3 temannya hanya memandang saudara kembar tersebut dengan tatapan bingung sedangkan Yuwe memandang dengan gemetar, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Gadis ini dapat merasakan aliran hawa emosi yang kuat dari keduannya.

"Aku..." kata-kata Nakami menggantung sejenak, " telah mengirim beberapa pasukan untuk penyelamatan Suna Gakure dan Konoha Gakure."

"Jadi... kau ingin menyelamatkan desa dan membiarkan dia tertawa, begitu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku..."

"Memang itu maksudmu, Nakami..! Iya, kan?" Kazumi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya mendekati Nakami. Nakami sendiripun terkejut dengan reaksi tiba-tiba kembarannya, menyerangnya. Kazumi selalu mencoba memukul Nakami namun pemuda itu berhasil menghindar.

"Eh!" Sasuke, Yuwe, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada rantai-rantai tipis berwarna coklat gelap yang berusaha menjerat mereka. Yuwe dan Sasuke berhasil menghindari jeratan rantai dengan kelincahannya. Sedangkan 3 orang yang terjerat ditarik kebawah dengan paksa.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Sasuke.

"Eh, bukankah rantai ini..." belum selesai Yuwe berucap datang rantai tipis itu lagi.

Sekali lagi Sasuke dan Yuwe berhasil menghindar namun lengan, perut, kaki, pipi terluka karena terkena rantai tadi. Yuwe memperhatikan sejenak. Rantai tersebut berasal dari suatu pohon yang daunnya paling lebat. Dengan kelincahan dan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang baik, Yuwe mencoba menuju kearah pohon tersebut dengan memanfaatkan rantai-rantai yang mencoba menjerat dirinya dengan cara menarik dan mendorong dirinya kesana.

"Uhk!" Sasuke berhasil terjerat. Yuwe masih bebas walau banyak luka ditubuhnya terkena rantai. "Ahk!" Yuwe menjerit dengan keterkejutan karena salah satu rentai berhasil menjerat kakinya disusul tangannya. Kedua orang itupun tertarik kebawan dan jatuh di tanah.

Saat telah mendarat di tanah, Sasuke dan Yuwe langsung merasa terkejut merasa terseret dengan kasar dan tiba-tiba. Kini Yuwe dan Sasuke terikat dipohon dengan rantai bersama Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo.

"Baiklah, satu urusan selesai," ujar seseorang didepan Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Seorang pria muda berambut pirang coklat diikat 1 kebelakang, bermata biru, dan bermata agak sipit seperti orang China tampak sibuk merapikan rantai-rantai dilengan dan tangannya.

"Siapa kau?" teriak karin dengan emosi.

"Mike..." gumam Yuwe dan dapat didengar oleh 4 orang yang terjerat lainnya.

"A..apa? Kau.. mengenalnya?" tanya Juugo pelan.

"Dia pemimpin kelompok kepolisian dimana aku bergabung didalamnya. Dia..atasanku.."

"Yuwe," panggil pria tersebut membuat Yuwe terkejut.

"Bibimu ingin bicara padamu." DEG! Jantung Yuwe berdetak kencang. Yuwe diam tertunduk.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi.. akan lebih baik kau mendengarkan dulu untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak mau!" jawab Yuwe lantang. "Mm?" pemuda bernama Mike itu menatap Yuwe penuh tanya.

"Semua sudah jelas. Aku tahu ayahku itu mencampakkan aku dan ibu lalu menikah dengan wanita lain. Membiarkan ibu menderita dan tewas. Kau... kau..." jeda sejenak. "Kau tidak akan mengerti... kenapa aku melakukan ini...!" teriak Yuwe, matanya agak sedikit berlinang.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Mike melepas ikatan rantainya pada Yuwe tanpa melepas ikatan pada Sasuke dan yang lainnya. "Sebagai anak yang pernah merasa marah pada orang tuanya dan menganggap mencapakkan dirinya. Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Yuwe terkesiap dan memandang Mike dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Baik kau, Nakami, dan juga Kazumi... Kalian sama sepertiku, ibuku mencampakkan aku dan ayahku demi laki-laki lain. Tapi..."

" Kalian lebih beruntung dariku karena kalian disayang oleh ibu kalian tidak seperti aku. Ayahku sangat membenci keberadaanku."

Yuwe masih berdiri memandang Mike dengan masih ekspresi terkejut. "Meskipun begitu... kalian tetap tak boleh melakukan ini semua," lanjut Mike.

"Pergilah ke Sunagakure. Cari ayahmu dan temukan kebenaran yang sebenarnya dari ayah dan juga bibimu!" ucap Mike memandang Yuwe dengan tatapan kosong. Yuwe diam sejenak lalu kakinya bernajak pelan tanpa melepas pandangan dari Mike.

Pandangan Yuwe beralih kearah Sasuke dan yang lainnya. "Hei, hei! Apa kau akan meninggalkan kami!" tanya Karin emosi.

"Kalian tenang saja. Mike bukan tipe yang suka menyakiti. Aku akan kembali." Mata Yuwe kembali menatap Mike lalu berpaling pergi, berlari. "Terima kasih, Mike..." gumam Yuwe.

Sedangkan Mike memandang Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo. "Kalian bereempat sebaiknya diapakan dulu, ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

~o~

"Yuwe! Sasuke!" teriak Kazumi ketika ia melihat dua orang yang namanya ia sebut tadi terseret kebawah. Lalu Kazumi kembali fokus akan serangan Nakami dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik bajunya.

"Eh!" Nakami terkejut ketika Kazumi mengeluarkan kantong kecil dan meleparnya dan keluarlah isi kantong tersebut yang isinya berupa serbuk-serbuk emas. 'Serbuk pohon berancun,' batinnya. Segera saja Nakami menutup hidung dan mulutnya sambil menghindari serbuk-serbuk tersebut.

"!" Nakami terkejut ketika kakaknya mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dibalik bajunya dan melemparnya kearah Nakami. BOM! Benda itu mengeluarkan asap-asap hitam membuat Nakami tak dapat melihat apa-apa. 'Kali ini bola asap ninja.'

Nakami mendarat disalah satu pohon. Bersamaan dengan itu asap hitam lenyap dan Kazumi tak tampak lagi. Diperhatikannya serbuk-serbuk yang masih bertebaran. "Eh... ini... serbuk pohon biasa. Tapi..."

Sejenak Nakami diam, "J-Jangan-jangan..."

.

~oO0Oo~

.

"Suster Kaori, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hikari. "Kenapa kita semua disuruh mengungsi?"

"Maafkan kami. Ada kekacauan diluar sana jadi terpakasa kita semua termasuk pasien mengungsi ketempat yang aman," jawab Kaori.

"Ah, begitu..." gumam Hikari.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Oh, i..iya. Terima kasih," ucap Hikari. Suster itu pun pergi agak tergesah-gesah.

"Kalau begini, sih... Kita harus segera membawa Hinata ketempat aman," kata Naoki pada Hikari setelah suster tersebut tak tampak lagi dari pandangan.

"Benar. Tapi...kondisi Guru Hinata..."

"Kita minta tolong saja pada Nona Shin Yi, bagaimana?"

"Benar juga. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Tidak ada sinyal untuk handphone disini."

"Kau benar. Tapi kalau mengirim lewat pos atau burung pengantar pesan itu akan memakan waktu lama. Kalau begitu ada pilihan, kita ikut mengungsi bersama penduduk lain atau pulang ke desa."

"Desa? Desa kita yang baru pindah di perbatasan Negeri Uzu?"

"Tidak! Desa Nievi di kutub. Tentu saja desa baru disana. Memangnya kita pulang ke desa mana lagi?"

"Ehehe.. maaf."

"Lebih baik ikut mengungsi saja," ucap seseorang dibelakang Naoki dan Hikari. Begitu Hikari dan Naoki menoleh mereka mendapati 2 orang wanita satunya masih muda yang satunya setengah baya.

"Takumi-chan, Nona Shizune..?" gumam Hikari.

"Saat ini semua penjuru dipinggiran desa telah padat dipenuhi penyerangan. Jadi lebih baik kalian mengungsi bersama warga lainnya," terang Shizune.

"Begitu, ya... Baiklah. Ayo!" kata Naoki.

~o~

"_Hinata, kau tak boleh menyerah!"_

Kata-kata itu terngiang didalam mimpi Hinata yang tengah terbaring dikasur rumah sakit. Matanya tertutup dan sekelilingnya sunyi karena ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya seorang.

"_Biarlah aku menjagaimu dan bayimu."_

Keringat wanita itu mulai keluar meskipun ekspresinya tampak tenang.

"_Lihat mereka berdua. Mirip kamu. Hahaha.."_

Tubuh Hinata mulai mengeliat dan keringat mulai banyak bercucuran. Ekspresinya kini berubah menjadi gelisah. Nafasnya kini tak beraturan.

"_Tapi... aku lebih suka nama Nakami atau Kazumi."_

Kini kepalanya bergerak kekanan kekiri dengan pelan. Nafasnya makin kencang dan bersuara meski pelan.

"_Kau boleh menamainya Hyuuga kalau kau mau."_

"Hah...hah...hah..." makin lama suara nafasnya agak berat dan rasanya semakin sesak.

"_Jangan dirimu dan anak kita... Hinata..."_

"Ti...tidak.." Hinata mengigau dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan.

"_Selamat...tinggal..."_

"Hek!" Hinata terbangun dengan mata yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Nafasnya masih tak beraturan. Ia terdiam cukup lama sampai nafasnya teratur kembali. Matanya berlinang dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah cairan hangat dimata lavendernya.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

Krieeek... Suara pintu terdengar jelas namun tak disadari Hinata. Pikirannya masih menerawang di masa lalunya.

"Guru, kami... E..Eh?" ucapan Takumi terpotong. Hikari, Naoki dan Takumi terkejut melihat Hinata menitikan air mata. "Gu..Guru?"

Ketiga orang itu segera menghampiri Hinata, sedangkan Shizune bingung dengan situasi didepannya saat ini. Hikari langsung mendekap Hinata dan Takumi menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, sedangkan Naoki hanya memandang dengan iba.

"Takumi... Hikari... Aku... Aku..." air mata Hinata semakin deras. Hikari melepas dekapannya memandang gurunya dengan iba.

"Guru Hinata, lebih baik tenangkan diri dulu," ucap Takumi. "Guru... bermimpi lagi, ya?"

"..." Hinata diam memandang Takumi yang berekspresi khawatir. Air matanya berhenti mengalir meninggalkan jejak air mata dipipi dan sekitar matanya. Hikari sejenak memandang Takumi lalu memandang Naoki.

Mereka bertiga tahu dan mengerti. Hanya _dia_ yang membuat Hinata menangis disaat seperti ini. Hanya _dia_. Pasti! Sebab ini pernah terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Nakami berlari. Kakinya tak henti melompati atap-atap bangunan. Matanya terus sibuk celingak-celingung melihat desa yang sedikit penduduknya karena sebagian besar telah mengungsi, mencari sesuatu. Keringat dan nafasnya yang tak beraturan itu tak ia pedulikan.

"Kakak..." gumamnya. Mata Nakami kini menatap fokus pada salah satu bangunan desa yang paling besar dan terdapat tulisan kanji "Hi" besar. Nakami segera turun dari atap dan berlari menuju bangunan tersebut dijalan yang ramai berbaur dengan para ninja yang bertarung.

~o~

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya seorang pemuda kepada gadis berkacamata.

"Apa maksudmu, Tsubasa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kau dari tadi melamun saja. Apa kamu.." belum selesai pemuda bernama Tsubasa itu berkata, suara teriakan yang cukup nyaring terdengar memotong perkataan Tsubasa dan membuat kedua muda mudi itu menoleh keatas yang mereka yakini adalah arah sumber suara.

"Nona Achigoooo...!" teriak sosok –terbang- itu.

"Uwaaa...!"

"Kyaaaa...!"

GUBRAK!

BRUK!

Sosok itu menubruk Tsubasa dan gadis bernama Achigo itu sampai terlempar dan saling tindih. "Aduuh~~" rintih mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"S-swuord?" Achigo agak kaget ketika melihat sosok yang menabraknya ternyata adalah spirit milik seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Hei, turun! Berat tahu!" seru Tsubasa yang kebetulan berada paling bawah ditindihan tersebut.

"Ma..Maaf, maaf. Aku akan bangun," ucar Swuord yang berada paling atas.

"Ada apa, Swuord? Kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Achigo setelah mereka bertiga duduk atas rumputan.

"Hmmm..." tampak bocah setengah kelelawar itu berfikir.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 detik...

"OH, IYA!"

DEG! Jantung Tsubasa dan Achigo serasa mau copot ketika Swuord berteriak tiba-tiba dengan suara yang amat kencang.

"Nona Achigo!" teriak Swuord namun tidak sekencang tadi langsung melompat mendekati Achigo membuat jarak mereka sempit.

"E-Eh?" Achigo kembali kaget dan penasaran atas kelakuan bocah itu.

"Tolong, aku butuh kau untuk mengubah masa depan!"

"Eh, apa maksudmu?"

"Soal ramalan yang kau ramalkan itu... Sebelum hal itu terjadi hal ini tentu bisa dicegah, kan?"

"Iya,sih. Ta.. tapi..."

"Kumohon...!"

"Tidak bisa," ucap Tsubasa tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Swuord.

"Achigo itu bukan Dewa, kan," jawab Tasubasa

"Meski begitu tetap bisa mengubah masa depan!" kata Swuord langsung menghadap dan menatap tajam Tsubasa.

"Memang. Tapi bukan Achigo yang harus mengubahnya," jawab tsubasa, "Kalau Achigo Dewa, dia pasti bisa," lanjutnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kazumi, Nakami, Ibu Hinata, dan orang-orang yang bersangkutan dalam kasus ini... Harus salah satu dari mereka yang mengubahnya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena ini masalah mereka, bukan siapa-siapa termasuk Achigo,"

"Jadi...bagaimana?" gumam Swuord.

**Flashback**** On**

"Swuord, aku... tak punya daya menghentikan anakku sendiri. Aku.."

"Nona, anda tak perlu merasa bersalah. Ini mungkin sudah takdir."

"Swuord, bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Apapun untuk Nona akan aku lakukan apapun."

Hinata diam sejenak menatap Swuord sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu... Swuord, tolong jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Baik," jawabnya 'Ternyata hanya bertanya,ya..'

"Apa kau percaya masa depan bisa berubah?"

"Eh?"

"Gadis peramal itu bilang akan terjadi perang dunia, kan. Apa menurutmu hal ini bisa diubah menjadi suatu perdamaian dan tak ada perang?"

Hening sejenak.

"Tentu saja bisa!" ucap Swuord dengan mantap. "Kalau perlu aku akan temukan cara mengubah semua ini!" lanjutnya dengan semangat.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak perlu bertindak hal seperti itu."

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba, kan? Aku akan temukan caranya."

**Flashback Off**

~o~

"Tuan Hokage, anda mau kemana?" tanya seorang chunin.

"Aku juga harus ikut bertempur!" jawab Sang Hokage. Ninja chunin itu tak berkata apa-apa karena telah mengetahui watak keras kepala Hokagenya.

Ketika Hokage melompat ke atap salah satu bangunan desa, ia melihat sosok muda yang ia prediksi adalah seorang gadis berumur belasan tahun, sekitar 14 sampai 17 tahun. Rambut pirang pendek sebahunya berkibar dihembus angin dan mata lavendernya menyala terang menatap tajam Hokage. Tenang tetapi menusuk.

"Kau... siapa?"

"Akhirnya kutemukan kau."

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

Makin ribet dan jelek, ya? *pundung dipojokan lemari*

Maaf bila lama updatenya. Kehabisan ide soalnya =,= *ngeles#plak!*

Kalau masih memusingkan silahkan tanya lewat review, dengan senang hati akan saya jawab ^w^

Maafkan juga dengan kadar OOC yang berlebihan itu. Karena ini fic "Next Generation" jadi OC-nya lebih banyak muncul. Bodohnya saya nggak baca aturan saat publish. OC itu dilarang, kan. Senpai-sama, maafkan saya, ya?

Oke, deh. Berminat review? Mudah-mudahan berminat *plak!* Sampai jumpat di chap selanjutnya atau di fic yang lain^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto, deh. Saya nggak mau cari mati *Ditabok*

**Warning** : Akan banyak ada SKIP disini baik itu tempat maupun waktu, garing, jelek, setengahnya AU(dunia Shinobi + AU(fantasy)), very very many OC, maybe OOC, sangat memusingkan, dll. **So...Jangan baca kalo emang nggak suka! ^^**

.

.

Fic ke-8 update! *joget-joget GaJe*

Terima kasih reviewer sekalian^^

**Kaisar11 **: Ini sudah update. Baca saja, ya *bug!* Terima kasih banyak^^

**Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og** : Yups! Mereka ketemu. Untuk saat ini Naruto belum bertemu Hinata. Saya nggak bisa pastikan chap berapa tapi mereka akan ketemu.

Happy Reading^^

.

**THE RESERTMENT OF TWIN**

.

Hinata diam tertunduk bersama para pengungsi lainnya. Diam-diam, ia menyembunyikan darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Lama-lama kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya kabur dengan darah dimulutnya.

"Hinata-_Sensei_!" Hikari kaget melihat Hinata jatuh pingsan. Takumi pun juga kaget mendengar seruan Hikari dan langsung panic melihat Hinata pingsan.

Segera saja para suster menolongnya.

~o~

"Akhirnya kutemukan kau," ucap gadis pirang yang kini berhadapan dengan Sang Hokage.

"Si... Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto. Entah kenapa hatinya berdesis melihat gadis itu. Seperti sudah kenal namun ia yakin ia belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Mata mutiara gadis itu menatap tajam kearahnya, kosong namun bisa ia rasakan ada hawa pembunuh didalamnya.

Naruto pun memasang kuda-kuda, waspada. Ia tahu bahwa gadis ini datang dengan tujuan tidak baik, terlihat dari matanya. "Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Gadis itu diam, kakinya berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kau tidak usah tahu siapa aku," akhirnya gadis itu membuka suara. "Yang jelas... aku adalah dosa yang kau ciptakan pada seorang wanita 17 tahun lalu," lanjutnya.

Memori-memori kembali berputar akan kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu. Dimana Naruto harus meninggalkan seseorang wanita bernama Hinata untuk suatu alasan. Laki-laki itu tak akan lupa saat-saat itu, saat-saat dimana ia merasa tersiksa akan rasa bersalahnya. Namun... mungkinkah? Tidak mungkin! Hinata sama sekali tidak berkata apapun atau tanda-tanda apapun tentang ini.

Tapi jika memang benar adanya kata-kata gadis didepannya berarti ia... memiliki seorang putri dari wanita itu. Lagipula Naruto tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa bhatinnya merasakan dirinya melihat diri sendiri dalam diri gadis didepannya itu.

~o~

Trang! Jleb! Trang! Tring! Suara senjata tabarakan, tebasan dan tusukan terdengar. Orang-orang Suna begitu sibuk dengan serangan dadakan dari shinobi-shinobi dari beberapa Negara.

"Haah… Haaah… Haaah…" seorang wanita bermata sipit dan berambut panjang disanggul sebagian terengah-engah. "Dasar, ka..kau dimana, sih?"

"Shin Yi?" seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Eh?" wanita itu menoleh kearah suara, "Te..Temari?"

~o~

Gadis berkuncir dua itu berlari-lari meninggalkan spiritnya yang merupakan gadis setengah merpati. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tak peduli kalau paru-paru nanti akan sakit. Ia telah tiba di Suna berkat bantuan spiritnya itu.

"Yu…Yuwe… Tu…Tu…Tunggu!" panggil Si Spirit merpati dengan susah payah karena kelelahan. Namun, sepertinya masternya itu tak peduli. Yuwe tetap menerobos para pasukan-pasukan didepannya tampa peduli dirinya terkena sayatan senjata.

Ia berlari mengelilingi Suna, mencari seseorang untuk menanyai kebenaran yang sesungguhnya tentang dirinya dan ibunya. "Dimana? Dimana dia?" gumam Yuwe.

~o~

"Uhk!" Naruto mencoba menahan rasa sakit didadanya yang diberikan gadis didepannya. Ya, gadis pirang itu memukulnya tiba-tiba dibagian dada.

"Rasa sakit itu… tidak ada apa-apanya disbanding rasa sakit yang kau berikan 17 tahun yang lalu," ucap gadis itu dengan sinis.

"Hinata…" gumam Naruto.

Gadis itu memukul Naruto lagi kali ini dibagian perut. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa berkutik. Apakah karena gadis ini adalah darah dagingnya?

"Jangan sebut nama ibuku dengan mulutmu itu!"

Ternyata benar. Anak ini memang anak Hinata.

"Kak Kazumi!" panggil seseorang. Dua orang beramput pirang itu menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, mirip Naruto dan Kazumi. Raut wajahnya ditekuk, menatap tajam Kazumi.

"Nakami-_Kun_? Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Kazumi.

"Mungkin… karena kita… kembar," jawab Nakami, raut wajahnya tak berubah.

Hening beberapa saat.

Sejujurnya Naruto sudah curiga sejak pertama kali bertemu. Apalagi saat ia melihat marga "Hyuuga" tertulis dicatatan pos. (baca chapter 3). Ia tak menyangka bahwa anak ini juga anaknya. Ia mempunyai anak kembar.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Angin bertiup dengan leluasa membuat rambut ketiga orang pirang itu bergerak-gerak. Mata Nakami melirik sebentar kearah Naruto lalu menuju Kazumi.

"Jadi…" suara Nakami kembali tercekat, "Kakak ingin membunuh… dia?" tanya Nakami mengerlingkan matanya kearah Naruto.

Hening.

"Kalau aku membunuhnya, kau mau apa?" tanya Kazumi memecah kesunyian.

"Kurasa… kakak tidak akan melakukannya, benar? Aku rasa kunjungan kakak yang sebenarnya hanya ingin membuat _dia_ tersiksa saja," ucap nakami dengan penekanan kata "dia".

Kazumi diam. Tebakan Nakami benar. Memang anak kembar, ikatan bhatinnya kuat. Kazumi tak peduli apakah Naruto mati atau tidak. Toh, dia mati juga tak akan merubah apapun. Kazumi selama ini menyusun rencana karena ingin Naruto merasakan siksaan bhatin dan … fisik.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah tersiksa jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang mati? Mati itu sangat mudah, tinggal dilukai, sakit sedikit lalu tidur dan tak akan terasa apa-apa lagi. Akan lebih menarik lagi jika dia tersiksa lebih dari ini, kan?" ucap Kazumi agak sinis, matanya bersinar menatap Naruto dan Nakami secara bergantian, sesuatu dalam mata Kazumi mengilat.

Nakami diam dalam keterkejutan ketika melihat ekspresi dan mata Kazumi. Bola mata Nakami bergerak, memandang Kazumi dan Naruto secara bergantian. Sesuatu dalam mata Nakami mengilat seperti milik Kazumi.

Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia diam saja. Sejujurnya, ia bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkan dua anak itu. Memandang bergatian.

Tap!

Suara tabrakan alas sepatu dengan atap terdengar nyaring. Itu suara sepatu Kazumi dan Nakami yang berlari menuju arahnya. Kazumi mengeluarkan pisau ukuran sedang yang diprediksi Naruto sendiri adalah pisau yang digunakan ninja zaman dahulu. Nakami mengeluarkan pedang kecil hampir lebih kecil dibanding milik Sai.

'Oh, Tuhan.. Apakah aku akan mati? Apakah aku akan mati ditangan anakku sendiri? Apakah ini karma yang Kau berikan padaku atas dosaku?' bhatin Naruto bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya kaku, lebih tepatnya tak mampu bergerak. Bhatin yang bergejolak dalam dirinya membuat Naruto lemas.

TRANG! Dua benda logam bertabrakan. Naruto terkejut. Nakami menahan Kazumi yang ingin menyerangnya. Padahal awalnya Naruto mengira Nakami juga ingin menyerangnya, ternyata ia melindunginya. BUG! Punggung Nakami menabrak Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya karena menahan Kazumi.

Perlu dicatat bahwa Kazumi memliki stamina dan kekuatan 1 level diatas Nakami. Nakami menahan diri membuat atap kayu yang menjadi pijakannya rusak lalu dengan cepat menendang perut Kazumi dan membuat gadis itu menjauh sambil meringis sedikit. Sekali lagi, perlu dicatat bahwa Nakami memiliki kecepatan dan ketepatan diatas Kazumi.

"Kau kuat, Nakami. Pantas saja kau menjadi ketua polisi kelompok Zishen."

"Kakak juga kuat. Kalau saja kakak masuk anggota kepolisian, mungkin kakak juga akan menjadi ketua kelompok."

Hening beberapa detik.

"Jangan melamun saja!" ucap Nakami tiba-tiba membuat Naruto terkejut. "Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini dan bantu orang-orang atau warga desa akan mati."

"E..Eh?"

"Kubilang, CEPAT!" teriak Nakami.

"E.. Baiklah.." ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua anak itu. Sebenarnya Naruto tak ingin pergi, ia ingin menghentikan perkelahian dua anak itu. Namun saat ini hatinya sedang kacau membuat otaknya bingung, ia akan menjadi pengganggu saja jika terus diam saja disitu lagipula pasti ada warga yang butuh pertolongan dirinya.

"Nakami…" panggil Kazumi, "Biarpun kita kembar identik, tapi kita selalu kompak dalam hal apapun. Tapi… kali ini sepertinya tidak begitu?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Dalam hal ini pendapat kita berbeda."

Tiba-tiba kazumi memasang ekspresi masam. Lalu berbalik pergi, mengejar Naruto namun dicegat Nakami dengan menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Nakami meskipun ia tahu hendak kemana kembarannya itu.

"Diam!" teriak Kazumi lalu menyerang Nakami dengan pisaunya. Dengan cepat Nakami menghindar namun pundaknya terkena sayatan. "Kau mengganggu!" teriak Kazumi lagi.

"Kakak?"

"Padahal demi ini semua… aku sudah susah payah menyusun semuanya. Aku… aku… tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa membuat dia tersiksa!"

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Nakami. "Kurasa ia cukup tersiksa tadi. Tidakkah kau melihat ekspresinya tadi?"

"Itu hanya bualan! Kalau memang benar ia tersiksa, itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding siksaan ibu!" Kazumi menyerang Nakami dan sekali lagi pemuda itu berhasil menghindarinya. Bajunya sedikit sobek akibat serangan Kazumi bertubi-tubi. Mau tak mau Nakami harus melawan kakaknya sendiri.

~o~

"Shin Yi, awas!" teriak Temari. Pasir Gaara hendak menyerang musuh namun Gaara tidak memperhatikan ada Shin Yi, temannya disana.

"AWAAAAAAAS…!" teriak orang asing dengan sangat nyaring membuat Temari dan Shin Yi terlonjak.

"Suara ini… Ahk!" Shin Yi sedikit menjerik ketika orang asing tersebut mendorongnya dengan tubuhnya. Shin Yi terselamatkan dari pasir Gaara.

"Shin Yi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara dan Temari menghampiri Shin Yi dan si orang asing.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih, " jawab Shin Yi agak susah bangkit karena masih ditindih.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan temanku," ucap Gaara pada orang asing tersebut. Si orang asing menatap Gaara sedikit menunduk saat bangkit dari jatuhnya.

'Wajah ini…' Gaara merasa familiar pada wajah ini. Ia tahu bukan bahwa ia tak pernah bertemu orang ini hanya saja ia mirip seseorang yang ia kenal. Mata hijau miliknya bertemu dengan mata hijau si orang asing.

"Yuwe, sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Shin Yi pada orang asing tersebut.

"Hm? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Temari.

"Anu… Dia… itu…"

"Aku Zhou Yuwe, putri dari Zhou Shin Lei. Kau mengenal ibuku, kan?" ucap Yuwe memotong perkataan Shin Yi dan menatap tajam Gaara.

Gaara, Temari dan Shin Yi diam terpaku.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

"Eh?" gadis bertundung menatap bingung satu dari beberapa orang yang tertidur di segel berbentuk segitiga tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pemuda bertundung berkulit terang.

"Itu…" gadis itu menunjuk wanita berambut indigo panjang terurai dengan pakaian piyama biru pucat.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya pemuda bertundung lainnya yang lebih tua dan berkulit sedikit gelap.

"Mantranya…lepas," jawab gadis itu.

"Eeeh?" pemuda itu berseru serempak dalam keterkejutan.

"Jo… Ini… tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya pemuda berkulit terang pada pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap.

"Mmmm…" ia tampak berfikir, "Mungkin ada kekuatan lain yang merasuki alam mimpinya," ucapnya.

Hening sesaat.

"Vega," panggil pemuda bernama Jo pada gadis bertundung.

"Iya?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan pada wanita itu?"

"Hmm… Tidak ada. Tapi… wajahnya terlihat… tenang."

Hening kembali.

"Exel," panggil Jo pada pemuda bertundung berkulit terang.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tak merasakan apapun?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali. Lagipula kalau memang ada kekuatan lain yang masuk pasti tak bisa karena aku sudah buat pelindung disekitar sini."

"Iya juga. Kalau pun ada aura jahat pasti kita bertiga akan merasakannya, kan?" tambah Vega.

Hening kembali.

"Kalau begitu… kita lanjutkan mantranya," ucap Vega. "Pasti wanita itu baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu."

"Baiklah," ucap Jo.

"Eh?" tanya Exel.

"Jangan khawatir. Lagipula kita tak boleh lama-lama, kan? Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan mantra ini," kata Jo.

"Oke."

Suasana dimana tempat ketiga orang bertundung itu berada kembali tenang dan sunyi.

~o~

"Gelap," gumam Hinata, matanya tertutup, "Tuhan, apakah aku akan…mati?"

"Hinata…" panggil seseorang.

"Eh! Mungkinkah suara ini…" Hinata berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata…" suara itu terdengar lagi.

Perlahan mata Hinata terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang begitu indah. Rumput-rumput dan pepohonan hijau, bunga-bunga beraneka ragam warna dan jenis, dan aliran sungai kecil yang jernih serta hawa sejuk yang menyenangkan. Hinata memandang dirinya mengenakan baju terusan putih lalu melihat sekelilingnya.

Mata Hinata tak berkedip dan tubuhnya membeku saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang agak kecoklatan, mata biru sapphire-nya menatap Hinata dengan hangat, senyum terukir diwajahnya. "Hinata," panggil orang itu lagi.

Mata Hinata mengeluarkan cairan bening tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya tadi. Dada Hinata terasa hangat melihat pemuda itu, lama-lama ekspresinya berubah dan air matanya semakin deras. Pemuda itu mendekati Hinata dan menghapus air matanya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis lagi," ucap pemuda itu menenangkan Hinata.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Kazumi… Nakami… Hiks…Hiks…"

"Hinata, kamu jangan sedih. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah," pemuda itu tersenyum meyakinkan membuat Hinata sedikit tenang.

"Hiks… Hiks… Aku merindukanmu… Hiks…" pemuda itu memeluk Hinata dengan hangat, Hinata membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Aku selalu ada didekatmu."

~o~

"Hyaaaaaa….!"

Trang! Trang!

Jretz!

"Uhk!"

Berkali-kali Kazumi menyerang Nakami secara bertubi-tubi namun selalu bisa dihindari. Pisau Kazumi memanjang, berubah menjadi pedang. Mereka melompat keatap rumah yang satu dan atap yang lain sambil terus menyerang satu sama lain. Seri.

"Kenapa kakak tetap mengejar orang itu?" tanya Nakami sedikit berteriak sambil mengayuhkan pedangnya kearah Kazumi.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin dia tersiksa!" Kazumi mengayuhkan pedangnya.

TRANG! Sekali lagi pedang mereka bertemu dengan keras. Kekuatan yang dimiki oleh si empu pedang membuat mereka sama-sama terpental, terdorong oleh aura kekuatan masing-masing.

"Siksaan apa lagi yang ingin kakak berikan?" tanya Nakami berteriak agar dapat didengar kakaknya kerena suara bising para ninja yang saling bertarung.

"Aku mau membuatnya cacat!" teriak Kazumi.

"Memangnya kakak mau apa setelah dia cacat!"

Kazumi mendarat disalah satu atap bangunan, diam menatap Nakami dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Nakami pun mendarat diatap bangunan yang sama dengan Kazumi, nafasnya juga terengah-engah menatap kakaknya, menunggu.

"Aku akan puas," ucap Kazumi.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan puas melihatnya menderita," ulang Kazumi. "Kau tidak tahu, kan bagaimana rasanya diri kita diselimuti amarah dan akhirnya jadi dendam?"

"…"

"Kau terlalu lembek untuk merasakannya, Nakami."

Air mata Kazumi keluar. Raut wajahnya terpancar suatu kesedihan dan Nakami dapat merasakannya. Namun ia diam menunduk, ia mengerti apa yang Kazumi rasakan tapi…

"Aku mengerti," kata Nakami cepat.

"A…Apa?"

"Bagiku… Takuya adalah ayah kita," ucap Nakami mantap dan menatap tajam Kazumi yang terdiam mendengar ucapan Nakami.

Kazumi diam dalam keterkejutan mendengar kalimat Nakami. 'Ayah…'

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

.

Maafkan saya jika tidak memuaskan *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Saya nggak tahu mau ngomong apa. Pokoknya saya senang bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini.

Silahkan tinggalkan tanggapannya jika berkenan^^

Jaa Mata…


	9. Chapter 9

Akhirnyaaa...! Chapter ke-9 update! Yuhuuu... *lompat-lompat lalu sembah sujud didepan Masashi (yang lagi sweatdrop ditempat)*.

Terima kasih reviewer sekalian. Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya^^

**Kaisar Rikudo**: Terima kasih banyak atas review dan pujiannya ^^ Nakami tidak mau terlaru larut dalam masa lalu ibunya. Kazumi, mungkin saja. Dia masih dendam sama Naruto.

**Yamashita Hyuga**: K-Keren? Makasi banyak *terharu#nangis lebay*. Gomen ne kalau kebanyakan OC. Ini sudah update. Tapi untuk update kilat saat ini tidak bisa. Saya masih harus fokus pada dunia nyata. Gomenasai T_T

**Hiko'Ay Natsuciko**: Makasih banyak udah dibilang keren *terharu*. Wah, kalo Naru mati ntar Hinata gimana, dong?

Naruto: Keterlaluan kau *nunjuk author* bikin aku jadi bapak jahat nan kejam seperti ini!

Jun: Sabar. Sabar. Santai saja... Ini'kan cerita saya *digebugin sama clonning's Naru*

**devi**: Ini sudah update. Gomen ne telat. Saya rada-rada sibuk soalnya. Semoga chapter ini bagus dan memuaskan *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Nazu**: Yups! Ini telah update. Seru? Benarkah? *mata bling-bling* Makasi banyak *bungkuk-bungkuk* Gomen ne kalau lama updatenya.

**SitiNazuratul**: Terima kasih. Syukurlah unsur fantasy-nya terasa. Tenang saja, Siti-san, cerita ini tidak menggantung, kok ^_^

Tidak banyak komentar lagi. Happy Reading^^

.

**Discaimer:** Masahi Kishimoto yang memiliki Naruto

**Warning** : Akan banyak ada SKIP disini baik itu tempat maupun waktu, garing, jelek, setengahnya AU(Cannon 50% + AU(fantasy) 50%), many OC, maybe OOC, sangat memusingkan, dll.

**Dont't Like, Don't Read!**

.

**THE RESERTMENT OF TWIN**

.

Kazumi mengigit bibirnya bawahnya, kepalanya menunduk seakan menahan sesuatu ketika Nakami menyebut nama seseorang yang dulu pernah ada dikehidupan ibunya, ibu mereka. Takuya.

Takuya, laki-laki bermata biru sapphire yang sama persis dengan milik Naruto Uzumaki hanya saja rambutnya agak jabrik dan acak-acakan berwarna pirang kecoklatan dengan kulitnya agak cerah dan menurut ibunya, dia adalah orang yang berhati lembut. Mereka tak ingat apa-apa tentang Takuya. Ah, bagaimana mereka bisa ingat? Takuya telah pergi saat mereka masih bayi. Mereka hanya tahu melalui foto dan cerita ibu mereka bahwa dia, Takuya adalah ayah mereka.

"Kak... Kak Kazumi?" gumam Nakami agak khawatir saat Kazumi hanya diam menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau MENGGANGUUUUUU...!" teriak Kazumi tiba-tiba dan detik itu juga ia mengayuhkan pedangnya pada Nakami namun berhasil dihindari. Tentu saja Nakami sangat terkejut akan tindakan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"K-Kak Kazumi?"

"Kau aneh, Nakami! Bagaimana bisa kau menganggapnya 'ayah'? Kita saja tidak ingat, bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang dia!" teriak Kazumi lagi. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas. Air mata mengalir dimata mutiara yang mirip dengan matanya. "Kau aneh...!" Kazumi kembali menyerang Nakami secara bertubi-tubi.

Nakami hanya menghindar tak memberi balasan perlawanan. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan kembarannya saat ini. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Kazumi bahwa dirinya aneh karena menganggap laki-laki yang jelas-jelas bukan ayah kandungnya sebagai _ayah_. Tapi... tetap saja... bagi Nakami... Takuya...

TRANG! Suara benturan pedang terdengar begitu nyaring.

"Kak, dengarkan aku!" pinta Nakami. Namun sepertinya ─sekali lagi─ Kazumi tidak mendengarkannya. Ia terus menyerang sampai akhirnya Nakami terpaksa balas menyerang, lagi.

Pedang mereka saling beradu dan melompati atap-atap rumah. Sesekali mereka saling mencoba untuk memukul dan menendang namun dengan cepat dapat ditangkis. Sepasang anak kembar saling bertarung, sama kuatnya dan sama cepatnya.

~o~

"Uh~~" desah Vega, matanya tertutup, alisnya ditekuk dan keningnya mengkerut. Ia kelelahan. Orang bertundung lainnya, Exel menghembuskan nafasnya, ia juga lelah seperti Vega.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Vega," ujar Jo tanpa membuka matanya. "Exel, kau juga, bertahanlah sedikit lagi." Exel dan Vega diam sebagai jawaban. Jo juga sebenarnya lelah, namun mantra belum selesai.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

"Aku Zhou Yuwe, putri dari Zhou Shin Lei. Kau mengenal ibuku, kan?" ucap Yuwe memotong perkataan Shin Yi dan menatap tajam Gaara.

Gaara, Temari dan Shin Yi diam terpaku.

"Bibi, aku ingin tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya!" ucap Yuwe lagi kali ini menatap bibinya, Shin Yi.

"Awas!" teriak Kankuro kepada Gaara, Temari, Shin Yi dan Yuwe. Tubuh mereka ditarik oleh boneka-boneka raksasa Kankuro dan akibatnya mereka berhasil terhindar dari serangan bom asap beracun. "Hampir saja."

"Terima kasih, Kankuro," ucap Gaara.

"Yuwe, lebih baik nanti saja kita bicara, sekarang bukanlah saat tepat," ucap Shin Yi sambil memegang bahu keponakannya itu.

"Serahkan saja padaku," ucap Yuwe lalu mendekati Temari. "Anda ninja element angin, bukan? Bolehkah aku minta tolong?" tanya Yuwe.

"E..Eh? I.. Iya," jawab Temari bingung.

"Sekarang kita harus berada ditempat yang tinggi. Adakah gedung yang paling tinggi?"

"Gedung Kage. Itu gedung yang paling tinggi disini," jawab Kankuro sambil menunjuk gedung yang dimaksud.

"Kita kesana sekarang!" ujar Yuwe lagi sambi melesat pergi.

"Yuwe, tunggu!" seru Shin Yi langsung mengejar Yuwe diikuti Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro.

"Baiklah. Siapkan kipas anda dan tunggu aba-aba dari saya," ucap Yuwe pada Temari ketika mereka telah tiba diatas gedung Kazekage.

"Yuwe, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Shin Yi.

"Tenang saja." Yuwe mengeluarkan kantung dikantongnya lalu memandang kerumunan ninja yang bertarung. "Saat saya melempar kantong ini, langsung anda kipas, ya? Anda siap?" tanyanya pada Temari. Temari mengambil ancang-ancang siap mengkipas apa yang ada didepannya.

"Oh, iya. Tolong nanti semuanya tahan nafas, ya!" ucap Yuwe lagi.

"Hah?"

"Ikuti saja kata-kataku!" seru Yuwe lalu melempar kantongnya.

'Ja..jangan, kantong itu..!' seru Shin Yi dalam hati langsung menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Bersamaan dengan itu kipas Temari dikibaskan.

Kantong tersebut terlempar dan mengeluarkan serbuk-serbuk kuning. Melihat itu, Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari langsung menutup hidung mereka. Yuwe pun menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Seketika para ninja baik dari Suna maupun dari luar Suna terjatuh. Meski tidak semuanya jatuh tapi yang terjatuh jumlahnya ada banyak.

Angin yang bertiup membuat serbuk-serbuk kuning tersebut terbawa membuat lebih banyak ninja yang terjatuh dari pada yang tidak. Aneh. Arah angin bertiup tidaklah wajar.

"Yuwee..!" teriak seseorang diatas yang sangat familiar ditelinga Yuwe dan Shin Yi. Suara khas suara gadis. Seorang gadis bersayap putih dengan rambut putih dan baju minim yang berwarna putih. Mata putihnya tampak berbinar ketika Yuwe dan Shin Yi menoleh kearahnya.

"Angelic!" teriak Yuwe. "Angin-angin tersebut kau yang meniupkannya?" tanya Yuwe meski ia sudah pasti tahu bahwa memang makhluk itu yang melakukannya.

"Jaaahaaaat!" teriak gadis putih tersebut sambil memukul-mukul bahu dan kepala Yuwe namun tak keras. "Kenapa tadi kau meninggalkanku?" teriak gadis bernama Angelic tersebut yang tiada lain adalah manusia setengah merpati, spirit Yuwe.

"Maaf! Maaf!" ucap Yuwe sambil memasang wajah bersalah.

"Serbuk pohon beracun?" ucap Shin Yi tiba-tiba membuat semua langsung terdiam. "Pohon Kaalajhila, itu pohon yang sangat langka dan beracun. Darimana kau dapatkan serbuk pohon itu?" tanya Shin Yi menatap tajam Yuwe.

"Dari penyihir," jawab Yuwe berusaha tenang tapi sepertinya gagal. Aura kemarahan bibinya begitu terasa membuatnya merinding.

"Penyihir? Siapa?" tanya Shin Yi lagi semakin menajamkan matanya.

"Tunggu dulu! Serbuk pohon beracun? Kalau begitu orang-orang kami dan..." ucapan Temari yang sedang panik dipotong langsung oleh Shin Yi.

"Tenang saja. Biarpun namanya pohon beracun, tapi serbuk pohon dari kayunya tidak terlalu mematikan, hanya membuat tertidur atau pingsan saja, itupun kadar serbuk pohon harus sedikit. Serbuk yang berterbangan tadi tidak banyak jadi masih standar aman," jelas Shin Yi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

"..." Yuwe diam sejenak tak menjawab. "Bibi," panggi Yuwe. Entah kenapa Shin Yi merasa tiba-tiba ada yang janggal dengan nada bicara keponakannya itu membuat amarah Shin Yi lenyap seketika. "Apakah ada sesuatu bibi rahasiakan padaku tentang ibu?"

DEG! Satu pertanyaan dari Yuwe membuat Shin Yi tersentak. "Yuwe, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bibi tinggal menjawab saja, jika bibi dan anda sekalian mau menceritakan tentang ibuku, aku akan hentikan perang ini," ucap Yuwe lagi sambil memandang Shin Yi, Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari secara bergantian.

"Yuwe..."

"Kumohon, tolong katakan tentang kebenaran yang tidak kuketahui tentang ibu."

"Bibi tidak paham ucapanmu."

"Aku bisa hentikan perang ini. Dan kujamin desa ini akan terhindar dari perang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Yuwe? Menghentikan perang ini? Kau─"

"─Aku salah satu otak dari kekacauan ini," ucapan Yuwe membuat wanita China ini memandang keponakannya dengan sangat terkejut.

"Yu..Yuwe... Kau..." nafas Shin Yi terasa sesak dan susah berbicara, ia tak tahu bagaimana harus berkata sekarang. Pernyataan tak terduga membuat Shin Yi hampir jantungan rasanya.

"Jadi..." Gaara yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara memandang Yuwe dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca, "Sejak awal melihatmu aku merasa seperti mengenalmu tapi aku yakin belum pernah bertemu denganmu."

Yuwe memandang Gaara tajam namun tidak menusuk, seolah menunggu dan meminta Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau... putri dari Zhou Shin Lei?"

"Ya. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi," jawab Yuwe datar.

"Begitu... Wajahmu... Haaah.." Gaara menghela nafas, matanya agak sayu dan wajahnya tersirat suatu kesedihan, "Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan dia... Aku ingat kau..." ucap Gaara.

"Jadi kau tahu tentangku?" tanya Yuwe.

"Tentu saja," jawab Gaara, "Akulah yang memberimu nama, Yuwe."

"Eh!"

"19 tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan ibumu."

"Lalu... apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang ayahku?"

"Ayahmu?"

"Iya! Ayahku! Ayahku yang telah mencampakkan ibuku!"

"Yuwe, kau..."

"Aku melihatnya melalui lorong waktu!"

"Melihat lorong waktu?" tanya Shin Yi agak terkejut, "Itu bukanlah untuk umum. Kau menyelinap gua kristal di Zishen?"

"Bibi," panggil Yuwe, "Kenapa ayah mencampakkan ibu? Dan kenapa ibu membiarkan ayah pergi bersama wanita lain?" kali ini Yuwe tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menangis. Air mata telah jatuh menggenangi pipinya. "Master Mike bilang bahwa ada sesuatu kebenaran yang tidak kuketahui. Sebenarnya apa maksudnya?"

"Mike? Mike '_Squal_' maksudmu?" tanya Shin Yi yang dibalas anggukan. 'Kenapa orang itu bisa tahu tentang hal itu?' batin Shin Yi.

"Apa benar, ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?" tanya Yuwe lagi.

Shin Yi diam, tidak menjawab sambil memalingkan wajahnya membuat Yuwe yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui tentang ibunya.

"Yuwe," panggil Angelic, "Kau dan ibumu itu sebenarnya..." Angelic menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mendapat tatapn tajam dari Yuwe yang ia yakini memiliki arti _Kau-Tahu-Sesuatu?_

"Biarkan aku saja yang menjawabnya!" ucap Gaara.

Mata Yuwe kembali menatap Gaara dengan diam. "Baiklah!" ucap Yuwe kemudian.

"Temari, Kankuro, tolong kalian lihat situasi desa dan suruh para shinobi dan anbu kita yang masih sadar untuk memastikan apakah ada perlawanan lagi atau tidak di area desa!" perintah Gaara.

"Baik!"

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

TRANG! TRANG!

"Hiiiaaat!"

"AKH!"

KABOOOM!

Suara itu terus terlulang-ulang di area pertarungan (desa Konoha). Rumah-rumah, gedung-gedung dan bangunan lain tampak hancur lebur, darah berceceran dimana-mana, dan beberapa mayat tergeletak begitu saja. Semuanya sibuk mempertahankan apa yang bisa mereka pertahankan.

TEPRANG! Pedang Kazumi dan Nakami bertabrakan dengan sangat keras. Tenaga dari empunya membuat pedang tersebut retak dan tak bisa digunakan lagi. Ah, sebenarnya sudah dari tadi kedua pedang tersebut retak dan tak layak dipakai, namun mereka tetap menggunakannya sampai benar-benar hampir patah dan hancur. Kedua pedang tersebut akhirnya mereka jatuhkan. Kembali, acara tatap menatap antara dua orang ini.

"Kak, tolong dengarkan aku dan hentikan kegilaan ini. Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini sama sekali tidak berdampak apapun. Pendapat kakak tidak salah tentang dia. Mungkin pendapatku yang salah. Tapi... kadang kita harus menuruti akal daripada ego," ucap Nakami.

"Cih! Akal dan ego?" ucap Kazumi mengulang kata-kata Nakami sambil mendesah pelan. "Apa bedanya kalau begitu? Akal datang dari hati dan ego."

"Aku sangat mengerti karena baik kau maupun aku berada diposisi yang sama. Mungkin aku akan melakukannya jika ingin. Tapi semua harus dipikirkan dari nurani."

"Jadi kau tetap pada pendapat dari akalmu meski secara ego kau ingin melakukan yang kuperbuat selama ini?"

"Tidak dengan caramu," Nakami menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku punya cara sendiri untuk membalas dendam. Jika aku mau, sudah kulakukan dari dulu."

"Kau tak pernah memberitahuku," nada suara Kazumi agak mengeram dan terkesan menekankan kata-katanya, matanya menatap Nakami lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Kau sudah tahu dari dulu. Tapi kau tak melakukan apapun!"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau ini tidak akan berdampak apapun, terutama untuk ibu."

"Baiklah, jika memang begitu..." Kazumi terdiam sejenak, "Kita tentukan pendapat mana yang boleh jalan."

Nakami memangdang Kazumi dengan bingung. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Nakami paham saat ditangan Kazumi terpancar aura kekuatan dan muncul cakra berbentuk kelopak-kelopak bunga. Itu... jurus Hanashin atau Hanagami atau dikenal juga dengan Magic Godness Flowers. Nakami merasa berat untuk menerima namun ia tak ingin menolak tantangan Kazumi. Haaah... Menghadapi kembaran yang keras kepala itu cukup sulit.

Nakami bimbang. Resiko jurus ini sangatlah besar, tidak hanya untuk pengguna jurus itu sendiri tapi juga orang ─Ralat!─ makhluk yang ada disekitar. Tumbuhan pun bisa kena dampaknya. Hanashin bukan jurus sembarang jurus, hanya orang tertentu yang boleh mempelajari jurus ini.

Nakami pun telah memutuskan dan memusatkan kekuatannya pada tangannya seperti Kazumi dan munculah kelopak bunga. Ia akan melawan meski ia tahu resikonya tidak hanya nyawa.

"Hanashin!" teriak keduanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas lalu menurunkannya perlahan. Tangan kanan mereka dibawa kedepan seolah tangan kanan mereka saling menantang satu sama lain.

"Bagaikan bunga sakura. Cantik dan lembut namun lemah dan mudah gugur," ucap keduanya bersamaan. "Dirimu bagaikan bunga sakura. Lembut dan menawan dengan tekad membara musim semi." Bunga-bunga sakura mulai bermunculan diantara mereka berdua. Pohon-pohon sakura tumbuh dari tanah dan tumbuh secara cepat dan menjadi pohon raksasa.

~o~

"Maafkan aku! Aku telah gagal menjadi ibu! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana!" ucap Hinata masih terisak di alam mimpinya.

"Jangan pernah merasa bahwa kau telah gagal, Hinata. Ini bukanlah karma atau bencana, ini adalah proses dari suatu kejahatan."

"..."

"Jika waktunya tiba, aku akan datang untuk melindungi kalian," ucap Takuya sambil mengusap air mata dipipi dan mata Hinata.

~o~

"Bertahanlah!" teriak Jo.

"Ya!" teriak Exel dan Vega.

'Bagaimana ini? Energi mulai menipis padahal mantra belum selesai. Ck!' batin Jo.

~o~

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang tidak kuketahui?" tanya Yuwe. Saat ini Yuwe, Gaara, Shin Yi, Angelic dan Matsuri berada di kantor Hokage. Matsuri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan siapa gadis asing (Yuwe dan Shin Yi) dihadapannya ini tapi ia memilih untuk diam.

Gaara menhembuskan nafasnya sebelum menjawab, "Yuwe, sebenarnya kau adalah..."

~o~

"Jadilah kau seperti bunga Sakura! Gugurlah!" teriak Kazumi dan Nakami.

~o~

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Hinata!" ucap Takuya.

"Tunggu!"

~o~

WUUUUUUUUSSSSS... Bunga sakura bertebaran kemana-mana.

DEG!

"Gawat!" teriak Takumi ketika melihat Kazumi dan Nakami menggunakan Hanagami. Saat ini Takumi bersama Hikari dan Naoki tengah berada diluar karena penasaran dengan situasi di luar.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam sebelum kelopak bunga itu menyentuh kita!" teriak Naoki dengan lantang membuat shinobi sekitar terkejut.

"Kalian juga! Cepat pergi dari sini atau segera berlindung di ruangan tertutup!" teriak Hikari pada shinobi sekitar baik itu pihak Konoha maupun pihak penjajah.

"Cepat jika tidak ingin celaka!" teriak Takumi menambahkan. Ketiga orang itu pun melesat ke ruangan pengungsian yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Apa itu?" tanya seorang pria setengah baya dengan luka dihidungnya entah pada siapa ketika melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran dimana-mana dan terkejut ketika melihat orang-orang tersungkur dan tanaman mati saat bunga sakura menyentuh mereka.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu langsung ditarik seseorang membuat laki-laki itu terseret berlari-lari. "Hinata?" teriak laki-laki itu sangat kaget mendapati orang yang menairknya.

"Guru Iruka, cepat ke pengungsian!"

~o~

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin menoleh ke kanan yang masih terikat di pohon bersama ketiga temannya. Keempat orang terikat itu yang tadinya sibuk memikirkan cara kabur kini terheran-heran melihat bunga sakura yang begitu banyak di langit-langit.

Mike yang duduk di pohon yang tumbang didepan Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya diam melihat, tenang. 'Jadi inikah yang dilihat gadis bernama Achigo Hattori itu? Ketiga penyihir itu...' Arah kepala Mike langsung berganti menengok arah yang bertolak belakang dari munculnya bunga sakura di langit. 'Yuwe... Apakah kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu? Kenyataan sesungguhnya tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya...'

~o~

"Aku tak mengerti..." gumam Yuwe menunduk bingung.

"Maaf," ucap Gaara.

"Apa maksudnya kalau aku ini adalah ibuku yang lain? Apa maksudnya kalau orang yang kukira ayahku ternyata bukan ayahku? Apa maksudnya juga kalau sebenarnya aku ini tidak pernah ada? Apa maksudnya?" seru Yuwe bertubi-tubi.

"Yuwe, tenanglah," ucap Shin Yi.

"Apa aku ini anak haram?"

"Bukan, Yuwe!" teriak Shin Yi agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yuwe.

"Aku anak pungut?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu aku ini apa? Kenapa harusnya aku tidak ada? Apa maksud Kazekage kalau aku ini diri lain dari ibu?"

"..."

"Tolong katakan padaku! Ceritakan semuanya!" teriak Yuwe. "A-Aku... Aku sungguh bingung..." kini nada suara Yuwe melemah.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

Maafkan saya yang baru publish *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Senang sekali bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini. Makasi bagi yang sudah membaca. Saya sungguh sangat terharu (TwT) Hiks..hiks...hiks... Uwaaa...huhu... hiks... Arigatou...! *meluk-meluk surat review*

All OC: Tidak usah berlebihan! =_="

Jun: Yah, namanya juga terharu *nyengir#ngelap muka* :B

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar, jika berkenan.


End file.
